Créeme
by Carupin
Summary: Hikari ya no se sorprendía con cómo se comportaba Takeru con la féminas, y aunque estaba confundida por lo que sentía por él, también tenía claro que no le permitiría jugar con sus sentimientos una vez que él empezó a fijar su interés en ella (Takari) (Digimon TRI)
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure TRI**

 **Hikari - Takeru**

 **Advertencias: spoilers de Digimon TRI**

* * *

No imaginó que al crecer su siempre atento amigo Takeru se convertiría en el mujeriego popular que era. La primera vez que le escuchó elogiar a una chica acerca de su atractivo físico, se sintió incómoda, pero comenzó a obviarlo a medida que lo escuchó más, y terminó siendo algo que salía de su boca con demasiada facilidad; comprendió que si seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que él decía, la única que pasaría malos ratos sería ella. Ellos eran sólo amigos, no debía preocuparse de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer si eso no atentaba contra su seguridad, ¿verdad?

No obstante cuando él comenzó a manifestar abiertamente lo linda que era Meico todo cambió, y la leve molestia que sentía cuando hablaba así de las chicas delante de ella aumentó; lo cierto es que Meico era demasiado linda y a diferencia de las demás con las que él pasaba el rato, compartía con ella algo que hasta el momento había sido exclusivamente de ellos: el ser niños elegidos.

Sentía que Takeru no le era indiferente, él la miraba cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta y a veces sus miradas se sostenían más de lo normal, pero él se había convertido en ese adulador precisamente ¿cómo podía estar segura de si sentía algo especial por ella si era así con todas?

 _—¿Te pasa algo, Hikari?_ —preguntó Takeru.

Su voz había cambiado tanto a través de los años, pero que aun así ella pensaba que la podría reconocer y diferenciar de cientos de otras...

 _—No, sólo me distraje_ —respondió la chica.

Hubo un momento como los que ella describía como _"lapsus"_ y sus miradas se quedaron fijas más tiempo del que se suponía era el normal.

 _—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ —consultó Takeru dudoso.

 _—Nunca has necesitado mi autorización para hacerme una pregunta_ —destacó ella.

 _—Es que esto es distinto_ —reveló.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —quiso saber Hikari.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron nuevamente, pero había sido tan intenso el momento que la chica no pudo mantener el contacto y finalmente desvió la vista.

 _—¿Por qué siempre le adviertes a las chicas sobre mis posibles malas intenciones?_ —interrogó él.

Takeru había tenido razón al advertirle de la pregunta que haría, porque aunque hablaban cosas como sus problemas, sus amigos y sus familias, había una parte de ellos que aunque bromeaban al respecto, jamás profundizaban.

 _—Sólo bromeaba_ —dijo ella quitándole el peso — _. Si te molesta no lo haré más._

 _—No es que me moleste, es algo que me preocupa, más bien_ —aclaró él.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —titubeó ella.

 _—¿Es así como realmente me ves?_ —preguntó Takeru serio.

La pregunta era directa e ineludible. No tenía cómo escapar... ¿pensaba ella realmente eso?

 _—¿Cómo crees que te veo?_ —solicitó saber.

 _—Como alguien que juega con las mujeres, que no habla en serio… como alguien que suelta halagos con ligereza_ —habló él.

Hikari no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Takeru de un tiempo a esa parte ocupaba frases rebuscadas, o que de seguro habían sido usadas en novelas antiguas. A veces incluso ocupaba recursos literarios que ella conocía, pero que sus nombres eran tan complicados que no sabía ni cómo llamarlos.

 _—No es algo que cause gracia_ —destacó él.

Él no lucía demasiado contento por su risa.

 _—No, no me reía por eso_ —aclaró.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos. Había sido hecha una pregunta que necesitaba responderse, sin embargo aquella respuesta aún no era dada.

 _—Creo que sí, te has convertido en una persona que no escatima en halagos para el sexo opuesto_ —le respondió.

 _—¿Por qué eso es algo malo? ¿No les gusta a las chicas que les digan que son lindas?_ —expuso él confundido.

 _—A todas les gustan que les digan que son lindas, Takeru. Ese es el punto_ —explicó Hikari.

 _—No lo comprendo…_ —murmuró él confundido.

 _—¿No has pensando en cómo se sentiría una chica a la que le dices que es linda y piensa que se lo dices exclusivamente a ella?_ —esclareció ella.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento y luego asintió.

 _—¿Pueden malinterpretarme?_ —dijo él como haciéndose el desentendido.

 _—Sí_ —confirmó Hikari.

 _—Entonces_ … —dijo él —. _No está bien decírselo a todas…_

 _—Takeru, yo sólo te expongo mi punto de vista… no es que sea algo estipulado o estandarizado. Tú me preguntaste y yo te contesté con lo que pienso al respecto_ —fundamentó la chica.

 _—¿Y si un chico te dice que eres linda tú lo tomarías en serio?_ —indagó él.

 _—No lo sé, depende de que tan serio me parezca él_ —replicó.

 _—Si te lo dijera yo, que a tus ojos perdí credibilidad, no tendría ningún valor ¿cierto?_ —inquirió él.

Hikari se sonrojó ¿cuándo habían pasado a hablar un tema genérico a una pregunta tan personal como esa?

 _—Supongo que no_ —admitió.

 _—Vaya…_ —murmuró él.

Escuchar de su propia boca que ignoraba el efecto que sus palabras podían tener en las personas, apaciguó en parte su intranquilidad, pero a ella no la engañaba, él estaba consciente de que sus rasgos nórdicos eran llamativos para las chicas; y él utilizaba sabiamente ese recurso.

A ella no le quedó claro si él iba a dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

 _—Y ahora que lo sabes ¿dejarás de hacerlo?_ —interrogó ella.

 _—No creo_ _—reconoció_ —. _Pero si te molesta es algo que puedo evitar hacer. Al menos delante de ti…_

 _—¿Y por qué me molestaría?_ —le siguió el juego.

 _—Yo sólo decía…_ —comentó.

La película estaba por empezar, por lo que cuando se atenuaron las luces, la conversación quedó hasta ahí, no obstante la conversación que habían tenido siguió muy presente en los pensamientos de ella.

 _—Creí que no se terminaría nunca_ —acotó Takeru al salir.

 _—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que la escogió!_ —exclamó con sorpresa ella.

 _—A veces lo que uno escoge no es lo que realmente quiere, sino que es lo más conveniente_ —dijo él serio.

 _—A veces no te entiendo…_ —acotó ella.

Él sólo le mostró una sonrisa un poco extraña que ella dejó pasar, pero que se cuestionó interiormente.

Mientras caminaban una duda asaltó a Hikari y se la hizo saber al chico que la acompañaba.

 _—¿Por qué no te gustó la película?_ —consultó curiosa.

 _—Porque me estaba distrayendo y terminó aburriéndome_ —exteriorizó.

 _—¿De qué te distraía?_ —consulté sin comprender.

 _—De lo que pensaba_ —respondió con simpleza.

 _—¿Y te pones a pensar en momentos así?_ —dijo ella sonriendo — _. Eres extraño, Takeru._

 _—Reflexionaba sobre lo que me dijiste_ —confesó.

 _—¿Qué cosa en específico?_ —pidió detalles.

 _—¿En que si no sirven las palabras entonces si lo hacen las acciones?_ —interrogó él.

 _—¿Qué cos…?_

No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida. Takeru a la salida del cine se apoderó de sus labios, tímido en un comienzo, y más confiado al pasar los segundos al notar que ella no lo rechazaba.

 _—Me dejaste en una desventaja… si no crees lo que digo, ¿si le darás credibilidad a mis acciones?_ —sondeó.

Hikari estaba sorprendida, por haber sido besada y por la explicación que el chico le dio poco después de romper el silencio que se había generado. ¿Había hecho eso porque estaba preocupado de lo que ella pensara de él y su comportamiento? Porque al contrario de lo que de seguro él creía, eso sólo logró que reafirmara sus creencias acerca de él.

 _—No tenías que besarme_ —dijo ella molesta.

Ella siguió su camino dejando a Takeru detrás.

 _—Hikari…_ —la llamó —. _No voy a esperar por siempre, así que empieza por creerme que contigo voy en serio._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Surgieron de pronto mágicas ganas de volver a escribir Takari después de ver Digimon TRI: Decisión... aunque admito que lo que se dice que la tercera parte será en septiembre hace que me den ganas de ahorcar a alguien...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Adveture TRI**

 **Hikari / Takeru**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers de Digimon TRI.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

El camino a casa se le hizo insoportablemente largo y no sabía qué sentir o pensar, porque aún estaba con ella la sensación del roce de los labios de Takeru en los suyos. Ese había sido su primer beso, y él se lo había arrebatado. ¿Cómo podía creerle que hablaba en serio si se comportaba así de impulsivo? ¿Cuándo se había transformado en ese hombre que transgredía los límites de la amistad sin siquiera pensar un minuto en las consecuencias?

 _—¡Hikari! Te estoy hablando…_ —manifestó Taichi contrariado.

 _—Disculpa Tai_ —se excusó — _. ¿Qué decías?_

 _—Te preguntaba cómo estuvo la película_ —reiteró él.

 _—Creo que podría llegar a gustarte_ —respondió ella sin comprometerse.

Anhelaba su cama, su espacio. Estar sola y reflexionar; le anunció a su hermano que se marcharía a su habitación.

¿Por qué había tenido que besarla? Eso hacía que quisiera o no se preguntara si eso era algo que él hacía con frecuencia… él salía con chicas constantemente ¿con todas terminaba besándose? Él lo hizo parecer como algo tan simple, como algo ordinario y común… y aquello terminó irritándola incluso más que el que la besara.

Takeru la saludó al otro día como si nada de lo que hubiesen vivido tan solo la noche anterior hubiese ocurrido, y Hikari no sabía bien cómo debía comportarse, sobre todo cuando una compañera de clases de ambos lo encaró de modo coqueto por no estar en línea anoche, como él le había dicho que estaría… y al parecer se lo había prometido, pero él no dijo por qué no había estado, y sólo se disculpó. Fue entonces cuando Hikari decidió que se comportaría como siempre lo hacía, y que más valía poner distancia.

 _—Oye, Kari…_ – le habló él — _. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?_

¿Creía Takeru acaso que era como él y que no le daba importancia a un suceso importante como lo era un beso?

 _—No, no lo estoy_ —respondió ella — _. ¿Debería estarlo?_

 _—¿No tienes nada que decirme?_ —inquirió él.

 _—No, nada_ —contestó ella indiferente.

Hikari lo observaba relacionarse con los demás con facilidad, con todos parecía poder comunicarse, por otro lado ella en cambio se dio cuenta de que aunque a ella no le costaba hacer amigos, al estar siempre acompañada de él, no había cultivado muchas relaciones… pero sólo hasta ese minuto lo notó. Iba a tener que esforzarse y considerar en acercarse a sus compañeros.

A la salida de la escuela ella se marchó sin esperarlo, como estaba acordado, aunque nunca en realidad se habían puesto de acuerdo, desde el primer día se iban juntos y se separaban en un punto en específico; a veces él iba hasta a su departamento y la dejaba en la entrada de aquel imponente edificio.

 _—¿Todavía vas a decir que no estás molesta conmigo?_ —la enfrentó él.

 _—Parecías ocupado_ —respondió ella — _. No quise importunarte con tus amigas._

No había querido decirlo como sonó, pero era lo que en el fondo sentía, porque justo antes de salir se le acercaron dos chicas del curso más grande. Ella no se quedó a escuchar qué era lo que querían de él, pero le pareció que lo apropiado era irse por su cuenta.

 _—Este es nuestro momento juntos…_ —expresó él—. _Nunca he dejado de caminar contigo a casa._

 _—¿Es algo que debo agradecerte?_ —respondió mordaz.

 _—¿Por qué deberías agradecerme por algo que disfruto hacer?_ —comentó él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿él no se daba cuenta acaso de lo que esa frase implicaba? Si bien era cierto que aquello no era nada realmente romántico si daba un indicio de que él disfrutaba de su compañía y que esperaba ese momento. Lo que no fue capaz de decirle es que el haberse marchado sola había sido algo que le había dejado un sabor medio amargo.

 _—Conmigo no necesitas decir esa clase de_ _cosas_ —dijo molesta.

 _—¿Por qué estás tan susceptible a mis palabras?_ —buscó saber él.

 _—¿Por qué tuviste que besarme?_ —respondió ella alzando un poco la voz.

 _—Ahh… sabía que era por eso_ —contestó él —. _Ya respondí._

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Hikari notó que él era serio.

 _—Lo siento Takeru, pero no te creo_ —respondió ella.

Lo cierto es que el chico nunca le había mentido, sus ojos le decían que no estaba mintiendo, pero no se atrevía a creerle, menos después de lo que había presenciado ese día…cinco chicas buscándolo y a ninguna de ella le dijo que estaba ocupado, aun cuando había quedado con su almuerzo a medio comer.

 _—Si no me crees supongo que no hay nada que_ _hacer_ —agregó — _. Sin embargo, ¿somos amigos no?_

 _—Sí_ —respondió sin vacilación.

 _—Nunca te he mentido_ —aclaró.

 _—Lo sé_ —aseguró.

 _—Tengo que admitir que me siento un tanto ofendido_ —expresó él con una sonrisa medio extraña.

Siguieron caminando y no mucho más allá, una compañera del mismo curso, pero de otro salón le sonrió coquetamente y le hizo una seña con la mano diciéndole que la llamara y posteriorme le giñó desvergonzadamente un ojo. Él sonrió incómodo y asintió. Hikari aprovechó para adelantarse todavía más.

 _—Hikari escucha... yo…_ —intentó justificar.

 _—No tienes que decírmelo. No tienes que explicármelo_ —rebatió ella — _. Sólo no me involucres en tus asuntos… yo no soy como todas las demás; yo no voy a besar el suelo que pisas._

Llegó a su casa agotada, de un momento a otro sintió como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se hubiese evaporado. Lidiar con cosas a las que no estaba habituada no era algo fácil… crecer no era algo simple.

Sentir lo que sentía cuando otras chicas se aproximaban a él tampoco lo era y mantener la sonrisa cuando él halagaba la belleza física de todas las mujeres que pasaban frente a él mucho menos y trató de analizar en qué momento se volvió así. Él no era así antes, si bien nunca fue tímido, de un día a otro le empezó a decir a Sora que estaba cada día más bonita, miraba las fotos de Mimi con detenimiento y en las fotos que ella subía era el primero en agregar un comentario… después simplemente le sonreía a todas las personas con dos cromosomas x.

Lo que más la indignaba de todo, era que las chicas se acercaban a él ignorando por completo su presencia, como si el que el que ella estuviera a su lado no significara nada más que un complemento ¿las mujeres no la veían a ella como el posible objetivo de su afecto? ¿Les aclaraba él acaso que ellos eran sólo buenos amigos? Y entonces fue inevitable, una vez más se llevó sus dedos a sus labios y recordó su cálido beso… y se sintió tonta por en el fondo pensar que tal vez él no le mentía como tanto se empeñaba en querer creer…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Digimon Adventure TRI_**

 ** _Hikari - Takeru_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 _—¿Es más fácil decir que no me crees que simplemente rechazarme?_ —inquirió él.

¿De qué estaba hablando él de pronto?

Estaban caminando como siempre rumbo a sus casas, cuando él se detuvo súbitamente, y ella se volteó para ver si le había pasado algo. Se preocupó cuando vio a Takeru apretar los puños con fuerza y mirando el suelo.

 _—¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?_ —consultó apesumbradamente la chica.

Él la miró contrariado, como si la pregunta que ella le hiciera estuviera completamente fuera de contexto.

 _—Mi pregunta es por qué estás haciéndonos tú esto_ —refutó él.

Ella lo miró y observó su postura rígida. Estaba muy serio y no había una gota de ironía en sus palabras.

 _—No sé de qué hablas…_ —respondió con sinceridad.

Hikari desvió la mirada, sus ojos claros eran demasiado intensos en esos momentos.

 _—Me gustas_ –expuso él primera vez con claridad —. _Y creo que yo te gusto también._

Observar a Takeru desde otra perspectiva fue extraño para ella. Hikari conocía al niño elegido, al amigo, al chico popular… pero tenerlo frente a ella, pidiéndole que lo viera como hombre y que le creyera fue algo completamente diferente; una faceta desconocida

Escuchar esas palabras del chico que había sido su mejor amigo por años, no fue algo que ella no hubiese imaginado o incluso fantaseado, sobretodo en el último tiempo, después de aquella salida al cine.

 _—Creo que estás confundido_ –manifestó ella — _. Es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta acá._

 _—¿Por qué no me crees si nunca antes te he mentido_? —deseó saber él — _. ¿Por qué crees que estoy confundido?_

Hikari no pudo evitar enseriarse también.

 _—No pareces tomarle el peso a lo que me estás diciendo_ —destacó ella — _. Te das cuenta que soy yo y no una te tus admiradoras, ¿cierto?_

Takeru aminoró la distancia entre ellos y Hikari trató el ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca y mirándola tan sugerente.

 _—No es que yo no te guste, es que tienes miedo de que te haga daño_ —aseguró.

 _—¡No te tengo miedo!_ —exclamó ella.

 _—Al menos quiero que me creas_ —solicitó él — _. Yo no te haría daño._

 _—Lo sé_ —respondió ella —. _No a propósito al menos._

 _—¿Pretendes entones no relacionarte con nadie por miedo a salir lastimada?_ —preguntó perplejo

 _—No, no es eso… nadie me podría lastimar como tu si podrías_ – dijo ella claramente.

Takeru estiró su brazo y colocó su mano en su mejilla y ella sentía extremadamente cálido su toque, y ella tocó aquella mano fijada en ella.

 _—Me gustas tú también, Takeru, tienes razón_ —aceptó ella finalmente — _. Pero no estoy segura de sí tanto como para arriesgar nuestra amistad intentándolo. Lo siento._

La chica se con la misma mano que había acariciado la de él, retiró la del muchacho, y ya no hubo más contacto, ella lo miró pero él no levantó la vista.

 _—Creo que es mejor que ya vuelva a casa_ —anunció ella.

No escuchó una respuesta por parte de él y en el fondo ella temió que con su rechazo su amistad se terminara dañando de cualquier modo…

.

En su cama no dejaba de dar vueltas, intranquila. La noche estaba extraña, porque le daba calor, se quitaba de encima el cobertor y a los pocos minutos volvía a tener frío. Intentaba no pensar en lo acontecido a la salida de clases, y menos aún en pensar en cómo sería volver a verlo; por primera vez ella no sabía qué esperar de él… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar y la incertidumbre se estaba llevando junto con ella las horas de sueño.

.

En el desayuno apenas probó bocado.

 _—Hikari, debes desayunar… te espera un largo día_ —habló su madre al verla.

 _—Sí…_ —contestó ella monosilábicamente.

 _—¿Te sientes bien?_ —le preguntó.

 _—No mucho… no pude dormir_ —respondió sincera.

 _—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?_ —sugirió Yuuko.

Lo cierto es que su madre con ella era muy aprensiva, aun cuando su salud había mejorado considerablemente. Ella lo sopesó, si iba al médico podría saltarse el día y prolongar lo inevitable: el reencuentro con su mejor amigo después de aquella nada usual escena de ayer, pero lo cierto es que si iba al médico no le encontrarían nada… lo que ella tenía no era algo que la medicina pudiera curar.

 _—No… está bien. Esta noche me dormiré más temprano para compensarlo_ —contestó con una sonrisa.

Haciendo espacio en su estómago para comida que no quería recibir, desayunó para dejar a su madre menos preocupada.

 _—Llámame si te sientes mal… no necesitas hacerte la fuerte, Hikari_ —le aconsejó ella.

Su madre no tuvo idea, pero ese mensaje aunque no era en el contexto que ella pensaba, le había tocado una fibra sensible.

 _—¿Y Tai?_ —preguntó por primera vez notando que no estaba su hermano.

 _—Salió temprano_ —respondió.

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de la mañana era que podía caminar con Taichi, pero eso no ocurría esa mañana, y se lamentó, porque de seguro forzosamente estaría pensando en Takeru todo el camino y claro, por supuesto, también extrañaría el tiempo de calidad con Tai…

Imaginó que él sería indiferente, distante e incluso quizás un poco cortante, pero él la saludó como si lo que hubiese pasado ayer hubiese sido parte de una vivencia exclusiva de ella; era como si nada hubiese pasado y aquello le pareció extraño, pero no sabía cómo exponerlo o si quiera si debía removerlo.

A la salida Takeru se excusó y no se marchó con ella, y así sucedió semana tras semana. No lo parecía… pero algo se había roto.

Esa tarde, a la hora de la salida, que él mismo había dicho que era el tiempo de ellos juntos, vio algo que hizo que su corazón se paralizara: una chica de un curso más grande se le estaba declarando... Hikari sintió su interior remecerse ante esa imagen, y haciendo alarde de fortaleza simplemente miró y no reaccionó ni siquiera cuando Takeru se percató de que ella estaba siendo testigo de esa escena. Se sintió poco oportuna y avergonzada… y profundamente herida, aun siendo que estaba consciente de que no tenía derecho a sentirse de ese modo. Empeoró el malestar cuando su mirada y la de él se sostuvieron un tiempo prolongado y finalmente fue él quien la desvió. Él nunca había hecho eso.

Se dirigió al sector de las bicicletas, donde la suya aguardaba por ella y aunque ella no era una persona intrínsecamente violenta, todo lo contrario, sintió deseos de patear las bicicletas y que todas estas cayeran por efecto dominó al notar que la llanta estaba desinflada. No deseaba estar en ese lugar, quería irse; no quería ver a Takeru, no quería saber qué le había respondido a la chica que muy a su pesar era realmente atractiva… Sacó la bicicleta, resignada a que iba a tener que caminar.

El sonido de las ruedas al girar la estaba invitando a entrar en trance, lo mecánico del camino, lo conocido del lugar le hizo pensar que podía caminar distraída como lo estaba haciendo, por inercia, sus pensamientos estaban lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo físico eso hasta que escuchó un sonido fuerte, su bicicleta desaparecer bajo las ruedas de un bus y a alguien sujetándola de la ropa tirándola hacia atrás.

 _—¿En qué estabas pensando?_ —le gritó quien la había salvado.

No tenía que darse vuelta para reconocer esa voz.

 _—¡Mírame!_ —exigió él.

Ella no tenía deseos de mirarlo ni en ese momento ni nunca. Estaba avergonzada.

 _—¡Mírame, te dije!_ —demandó enojado.

A ella no le quedó más opción que hacerlo y tan pronto lo hizo él se apropió de sus labios y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella más tímida en un comienzo respondió al abrazo y segundos después respondió también al beso que Takeru tan vehementemente le estaba dando…

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Adventure TRI

Hikari - Takeru

* * *

El conductor del bus se detuvo y comenzó a gritarles, Takeru la sujeto de la mano y se la llevó corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, hasta que él consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y de detuvo.

 _—Takeru eso no estuvo bien_ —sostuvo la chica.

 _—¿Qué cosa? ¿El beso?_ —dijo él apenas, todavía jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza.

 _—El que huyéramos así_ —aclaró la chica

 _—¿Entonces lo del beso sí estuvo bien?_ —insistió el chico.

Hikari cambió la expresión de preocupación por una de seriedad.

 _—¿Puedes hablar en serio?_ —pidió ella.

 _—Si me pongo a hablar en serio podrías enojarte, porque tengo mucho que decirte_ —respondió él.

Takeru miró sus manos todavía tomadas y ella notó lo mismo, no estaba segura de si debían continuar con aquella clase de contacto.

 _—El sujeto sólo iba a gritarte, tu bicicleta ya es pasado_ —expresó él — _. No había nada que hacer y no iba a dejar que te insultaran aunque te lo merecieras._

Las palabras del chico hicieron mella en su corazón y tuvo de pronto deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo.

 _—¿Por qué estabas tan distraída?_ —consultó él.

 _—No es asunto tuyo_ —respondió la chica con rapidez.

 _—Lo es, si no te hubiese seguido no quiero imaginar lo que te hubiese podido pasar_ —manifestó él con preocupación.

El mutismo se apropió de Hikari cuando Takeru la abrazó con tanto sentimiento que las lágrimas que apenas contenía amenazaban con salirse aún en contra de sus deseos.

 _—¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas?_ —interrogó ella.

Hikari optó por dejarse querer y consolar por su amigo, lo cierto es que el susto que se llevó con lo de la bicicleta recién lo estaba empezando a sentir.

 _—Una amiga_ —respondió con simpleza.

La escueta respuesta de Takeru la irritó, y quiso soltarse de su abrazo. Ella lo sabía, él no iba a cambiar.

 _—Una amiga que quería consejos para su blog_ —agregó él al notar que su respuesta no era la deseada.

La contestación del chico la turbó… ¿había sido su imaginación lo que había pensado acerca de que se le estaba declarando? ¿Estaba desvariando al respecto?

 _—Ah…_ —acotó monosilábicamente ella.

 _—¿Pensaste otra cosa?_ —quiso saber Takeru.

Ella negó con la cabeza y quiso obtener un poco de distancia de él, alejándolo pero no bruscamente y él lo permitió.

 _—No te creo, dime lo que pensabas_ —pidió él.

Desvió la vista hacia otro lado, sentía que si le respondía le daría en el gusto.

 _—Imaginaste algo que no era, ¿cierto?_ —adivinó él — _. ¿Pensaste que era mi novia o algo así? ¿Qué me estaba declarando? O quizá… ¿que ella se me declaraba?_

Las conclusiones tan acertadas del muchacho la hicieron estremecerse. Él no podía ser tan asertivo.

 _—Imaginaste algo así, ¿no? ¿y eso te molestó a tal punto?_

 _—No te rías de mí_ —pidió ella.

 _—Jamás lo haría_ —aclaró él.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y él se acercó a ella con la clara intención de volver a besarla, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo algo:

 _—Cuando quieras saber algo pregúntamelo a mí. nunca te voy a mentir, Hikari… no te doy autorización para que imagines cosas en lo que respecte a mí_ –habló él con franqueza —. _No supongas cosas._

Una vez que terminó de hablar él la besó nuevamente, aunque fue menos apasionado que el beso que habían compartido antes fue satisfactorio y tranquilizador. Hikari supo reconocer que el anterior era un beso de desesperación y alivio, y el segundo como el sello de alguna clase de acuerdo.

 _—Creo que necesitas algo de azúcar_ —dijo él —. _¿Te parece si te invito un helado? El que tú quieras…_

Ese era un golpe bajo y él estaba completamente consciente de te eso. Él sabía que su debilidad eran los helados.

 _—¿El que yo quiera?_ —preguntó ilusionada.

 _—Sí, el que quieras_ —confirmó.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro por primera vez en días.

 _—Acepto_ —respondió ella.

Siguieron su camino en busca de un buen lugar para comprar, y para Hikari no pareció indiferente el hecho que aún siguieran tomados de la mano ¿Debía soltarse? Hizo el amago, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella haciendo más difícil el que la quitara. Ella buscó una explicación con la mirada, pero él la ignoró y sólo obtuvo como respuesta el agarre se volviera más firme incluso.

Era demasiado extraño estar caminando por las mismas calles que había caminado infinitas veces con él de esa forma, todo lucia igual, pero al mismo tiempo todo había cambiado.

 _—¿Te agrada este lugar?_ —preguntó él.

Era una de las heladerías más caras de la ciudad y aunque Hikari amaba los helados con locura tampoco quería aprovecharse de él.

 _—Por mi está bien cualquier otro_ —contestó ella.

 _—No creerás que es muy costoso, ¿no?_ —acertó él.

La chica se sonrojó a modo de respuesta.

 _—Entremos_ —ordenó él.

Hikari estaba maravillada, ese lugar tenía helados que eran muy dificils de encontrar, demasiados sabores que no había probado todavía, tanto que decidir que en vez de resultar placentero, estaba resultando ser un problema. Estaba complicada porque no sabía qué elegir.

 _—¡No puedo decidirme!_ —expresó frustrada.

 _—Empieza con el que más te llame la atención_ —dijo él divertido—. _Siempre podemos volver a intentar los otros._

Lo miró ilusionada, aquella promesa sonaba demasiado tentadora y le hizo caso y pidió los que más quería.

.

 _—No sé cómo le explicaré a mi madre lo que ocurrió con mi_ bicicleta —dijo acongojada.

 _—Puedes decirle que la dejaste en un lugar y que en un descuido volviste y ya no estaba_ —sugirió él.

Inevitablemente el que tuviera una mentira tan a la mano le provocó un poco de ruido en su interior.

 _—No quiero mentirle_ —explicó ella.

 _—No creo que quieras decirle la verdad de lo que pasó_ —dijo él —. _Hay cosas que son innecesarias de decir._

 _—Creo que tendré que utilizar lo que me dijiste_ —aceptó — _. Si mi madre supiera que por andar distraída casi me atropellan me iría a buscar y a dejar a la escuela._

 _—Y eso no sería bueno, ¿no? Digo… ¿cómo podríamos tener citas si está tu madre en medio? Es muy pronto para besarte delante de ella._

La boca de la chica se abrió expresando sorpresa absoluta ante las palabras de su amigo.

 _—Nosotros no estamos saliendo_ —clarificó ella.

 _—Pero lo haremos, eventualmente terminarás siendo mi_ novia —aseguró —. _Quizá no va ser hoy, y tal vez tampoco mañana… pero estoy seguro que si pasado mañana._

 _—Tu seguridad te quita atractivo_ —dijo ella medio ofendida—. _Eres muy pagado de ti mismo._

 _—El saber que te gusto hace que me sienta así_ —explicó él.

Ella lo miró y negó.

 _—Tú eras así desde el principio_ —afirmó ella.

 _—Tal vez en eso tengas algo de razón_ —convino él riendo.

Una vez frente al gran edificio de Hikari llegó la hora de despedirse.

 _—Nos vemos mañana_ —se despidió ella.

 _—Nos vemos_ —respondió él.

 _—Gracias por venir a dejarme_ —acotó ella.

 _—No es nada, es lo que se supone que hace un novio por su chica_ —justificó.

 _—Tú no eres mi novio_ —negó ella.

 _—Aún_ —corrigió él.

Ella se volteó y emprendió el camino a su departamento, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin su bicicleta y no llegaba a su casa cuando recibió un mensaje de él.

" _No te lo dije, pero te lo aclaro… tu eres la primera chica a la beso"_

Su corazón se alborotó y la sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más. Ni siquiera el pensar que le quedaba todavía explicarle a su madre el por qué había salido con bicicleta y vuelto sin ella pudo acabar con su regocijo interno.

El imaginar el día de mañana hacia que su pulso se acelerara todavía más.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por su aceptación, la verdad es que asi si dan ganas de escribir :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Adventure TRI**

 **Hikari / Takeru**

* * *

Era extraño, cuando menos el que él se le quedara mirando de esa forma, y que cuando era descubierto él sólo sonriera, pero no dejara de hacerlo. La ponía nerviosa. Hikari no podía actuar como si aquello fuera algo que hicieran desde siempre y no dejaba de cuestionarse cómo era posible que para él pareciese ser lo más normal del mundo.

Desde hacía una semana o un poco menos, que no era que tuvieran una relación, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. La distancia era menor, las conversaciones más profundas y el tiempo compartido era incluso más. No se habían besado más desde ese día, pero sí habían vuelto a ir a la heladería a probar los demás heleados, tal como él había prometido, pero ella no dejaba que él pagara por lo suyo, y eso a él le molestaba. Él había sido criado de la manera antigua, donde él era el que debía pagar; A ella su padre le dijo un día que no debía dejar que nadie le debía pagar su cuenta. Estaba en una encrucijada porque el que él le pagara sus cosas le incomodaba, pero si reclamaba él se molestaba.

.

 _—¿Quieres ir a ver una película a mi casa mañana?_ —le preguntó él de improviso.

Hikari sabía que esa era una invitación peligrosa. Takeru pasaba la pasaba la mayor parte del día solo.

 _—Puedes escogerla tú_ —dijo intentando convencerla.

Ella sentía que quería ir, pero que no era lo apropiado. Si ya requería de un poco de esfuerzo mental ir antes de que se besaran, después como habían quedado las cosas después de que ambos reconocieran que se gustaban era exponerse, sin embargo ella deseaba también en el fondo estar con él.

 _—Si quieres invitamos a los demás_ —agregó él.

Lo miró y ella supo que lo último lo había dicho para que se sintiera más tranquila, pero que no era lo que él esperaba. Sintió su pulso acelerarse. Tenía pleno conocimiento que lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que posiblemente iba a cuestionarse seriamente luego.

 _—No, no los invites. No son necesarios_ —respondió.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de él lo dejó en evidencia antes los ojos de ella que esa era la respuesta que él estaba esperando oír.

 _—Puedo venir a buscarte_ —sugirió.

 _—No es imprescindible_ —aseguró ella —. _Conozco el camino._

Él se le acercó y por un momento pensó que la besaría y cuando no sucedió, ella se sintió decepcionada, pero a cambio le susurró algo al oído:

 _—Quiero ir a buscarte para asegurarme de que vas a ir y que no tendrás excusas para no llegar_ —reconoció él.

Hikari se asustó. Aquella era una insinuación.

 _—Voy a llegar_ —afirmó ella.

 _—Tengo que ir a comprar. Mi madre me hizo unos encargos y debo ir por ellos_ —señaló él.

 _—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana_ —se despidió.

Takeru se aproximó y ella volvió a pensar que él la besaría, pero no lo hizo. A cambio le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró más de cinco segundos.

 _—Te voy a estar esperando_ —sostuvo.

.

La chica llegó a su casa y como pocas veces se encontró solo en ella. Sobre la mesa un mensaje de su madre avisándole que había ido de compras.

Fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa y sin ánimos de quedarse en casa sola tomó su cámara y decidió que iría a tomar fotografías. Era algo que realmente disfrutaba hacer pero que desde hacía un tiempo no le dedicaba tiempo y ese día tocó la casualidad que tenía tiempo, y sobretodo las ganas, porque ella estaba convencida de que aun cuando no hubiese tiempo, si era algo que se quería de verdad, siempre había una forma lograr concretarlo.

Lamentó no tener su bicicleta más, porque ésta siempre formaba parte del plan de tomar fotografías, no obstante no había nada que hacer. Seguir lamentando el no tenerla no la iba a traer de vuelta.

.

En su ordenador descargó las fotos y observó cada una de ellas y sentía que ninguna había sido lo que estaba buscando. No había ninguna lo suficientemente buena y había resultado decepcionante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tomar fotografías y se preguntaba a si misma si tal vez había perdido habilidad o si en realidad nunca la había tenido.

.

Despertó muy temprano, fue una tortura el ver la hora y darse cuenta de que ya había dormido las horas necesarias y que volver a dormir no era una opción.

Ingresó a internet y buscó algo en lo que entretenerse y decidió que buscaría sugerencias de películas para ver esa tarde con Takeru. Él le había dicho que escogiera la que quisiera, pero ella sabía bien que a él no le gustaban las de horror, las encontraba absurdas y completamente carentes de credibilidad, por lo que ese género estaba fuera de discusión, y de hecho a ella tampoco le agradaban. Las que había visto alguna vez era porque los otros habían decidido por ella. ¿Suspenso, comedia, acción o un drama? Él apreciaba los buenos dramas, pero a ella le aburrían un poco ¿debía escoger algo que sabía que su amigo disfrutaría o algo que a ella le agradara? Por más que buscó no llegó a un título. Le diría que vieran una película en la televisión, la que fuera que tocara y así ella dejó de pensar en ese asunto que debería ser tan trivial.

.

A casa paso que daba estaba más cerca del departamento de Takeru y aunque estaba nerviosa quería llegar luego. El día estaba caluroso y ya desde hacía un rato que quería refugiarse bajo una fresca sombra, pero cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta deseó que el camino hubiese sido más largo.

Él la saludó y la invitó a entrar. Ella solicitó usar el baño y él le dijo que la iba a estar esperando en el salón.

 _—¿Sabes qué quieres ver?_ —preguntó él.

Takeru tomó el ordenador pero ella le dijo que no.

 _—Quiero que veamos algo en la televisión y que sea una completa sorpresa. La que nos toque_ —contestó.

 _—¿Estás segura?_ —quiso comprobar él.

 _—Por supuesto. Nuestros padres sobrevivieron a esa época… ¿por qué nosotros no_? —agregó ella.

Él sonrió y aceptó el desafío.

Cincuenta minutos después lamentó esa decisión osada, porque frente a sus ojos estaba ocurriendo una escena de cama. De todos los escenarios ese fue uno que jamás vio venir. Había visto cosas así, tampoco es que ella no fuera curiosa y en alguna oportunidad fisgoneó videos cuando despertó a altas horas de la noche por el gusto de ver lo que es "prohibido". Pero una cosa era verlo en la soledad de su habitación y otra infinitamente distinta era verlo acompañada, peor aún, acompañada del chico que la miraba como él lo hacía. Un chico que manifestó abiertamente tener interés en ella y no precisamente amistoso.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

 _—Si quieres lo cambio_ —propuso él.

Eso le hubiese gustado, pero tampoco quería quedar como una santurrona. Ella no lo era y no quería que él lo pensara.

 _—No, no es necesario ¿Por qué quieres cambiarla? ¿Te pusiste nervioso?_ —inquirió ella.

 _—Como no estabas mirando pensé que tal vez a te sentías incomoda viendo esta clase de cosas conmigo_ —musitó.

Ese chico daba miedo con lo asertivo que era. Él había dado en el blanco.

Ella no contestó y se dio cuenta segundos más tarde que él estaba a su lado.

 _—Quiero besarte ¿puedo hacerlo?_ —la cuestionó.

La pregunta había sido directa y sin rodeos y sólo habían dos respuestas posibles.

 _—Nunca voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras_ —enunció.

La pareja que en televisión estaba teniendo sexo estaba culminando el acto y se podía apreciar por los gemidos de ambos. Hikari había terminado excitándose con ello. Era inevitable.

Hikari asintió y Takeru se apoderó de sus labios tan pronto ella lo había autorizado.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a prestarle atención a la película porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose hasta quedar sin aire.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por los ánimos que me dan a través de los valiosos los reviews, favoritos y los "follows".**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Digimon Adventure TRI_**

 ** _Hikari / Takeru_**

 ** _Advertencia: ninguna_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VI_**

 _—Por favor, deja de mirarme así. Me pones nerviosa_ —rogó la chica.

Takeru sonrió, pero no le hizo caso.

 _—Me gustan los gestos que haces cuando estás nerviosa y me gusta saber que soy yo quien te causa eso… sino lo consiguiera me sentiría un tanto lastimado_ —reconoció él.

La chica rodó los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar, era el tercer comentario en lo que iba del día acerca de cuánto se amaba a sí mismo. Ella no consideraba que eso fuera intrínsecamente malo, pero pensaba que había un límite y él ya lo había sobrepasado.

 _—También me gusta la expresión que haces cuando estás fastidiada. Sé que no te gusta que sea ególatra. Lo hago a propósito_ —dijo él divertido.

Con él siempre era lo mismo; Había perdido la capacidad de dilucidar cuándo era que hablaba en serio y eso podía ser algo desgastante, y reconocía que aquello la convertía en alguien irascible.

 _—Creo que es hora de volver a casa_ —anunció ella.

El rostro del chico se volvió severo.

 _—¿De nuevo hoy no responderás a lo que te pregunté?_ —demandó él.

Hikari reconoció para sí misma que él tenía razón. Era algo de lo que evitaba hacerse cargo desde que él se lo pidió.

 _—No creo que sea el momento_ —contestó.

 _—Si yo te gusto y tú me gustas ¿por qué no estar juntos?_ —cuestionó él.

Sí, eso sería lo lógico. Era lo natural querer estar con quien le gustaba, pero ella tenía muchas dudas acerca de él.

 _—Dijiste que no ibas a presionarme_ —sostuvo ella.

 _—No pensé que me tendrías esperando un mes completo_ —justificó él.

La chica no pudo refutar aquel argumento. Él estaba en lo cierto.

 _—Hemos estado haciendo cosas de novios_ —expuso ella.

 _—Pero no lo somos_ —refutó Takeru.

Ella meditó unos instantes y fue inevitable pensar que no sopesó que para él pudiera ser algo complicado. Sólo había pensado en si misma

 _—De todas las personas no creí que fueras alguien a quien le importarían las formalidades_ —manifestó ella.

La expresión de él no cambió.

 _—Tienes demasiadas ideas preconcebidas de mí_ —protestó.

 _—Disculpa, pero has hecho un buen trabajo en los últimos años. No me culpes_ —expuso Hikari.

Ella notó que él ya no estaba circunspecto, él estaba molesto.

 _—No importa lo que te diga o lo que pase entre nosotros. Tú no vas a tomarme en serio_ —la acusó.

 _—¿Qué hay de malo en cómo están las cosas ahora?_ —consulté.

 _—Yo sólo deseaba darte el lugar que quiero que tengas en mi vida, y lograr que desconfiaras menos de mí… pero ahora soy yo quien dudo_ —reconoció.

Hikari también estaba al tanto de esa peculiar habilidad del chico de hacer que se sintiera culpable para conseguir que ella hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad, e iba a abrir la boca para responder aquella acusación, no obstante fue interrumpida por el móvil de Takeru; No lo hizo a propósito pero fue capaz de ver el nombre de una chica en el identificador de llamadas y él fue extrañamente cortante. Era agotador estar desconfiando de él… no le gustaba en quien se estaba convirtiendo por sus inseguridades. Ella no quería sentirse así.

Él volvió a acercarse.

 _—No quiero ser tu novia, Takeru_ —contestó al fin.

 _—Y si ya sabías cuál iba a ser tu respuesta ¿para qué me hiciste esperarte todo este tiempo?_ —inquirió él

Hikari no estaba segura. Tal vez era porque temía que de rechazarlo él comenzara una relación; reconoció el egoísmo detrás de ese pensamiento y particularmente los celos que sentía tan solo de imaginar la situación. También cabía la posibilidad de que en el fondo deseaba decir sí, y dejar de temer, de desconfiar y de sentirse así de temerosa.

 _—Es algo que decidí recién_ —admitió.

Takeru se levantó y colocándose frente a ella la atrapó entre sus brazos y el sillón en el que habían estado y la besó. Ella le correspondió.

 _—Me acabas de rechazar, pero te contradices con tus acciones_ —expresó él.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón.

 _—Esta es la última vez que te lo preguntaré… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_ —consultó él.

Ese era un ultimátum y si había algo de lo que si estaba segura de él, es que era decidido, sí él decía que esa era la última vez, en verdad iba a serlo. De su respuesta era posible que se decidiera el futuro de su relación con él, tanto amorosa como amistosa.

La mirada del chico era penetrante e inquietante. Sus ojos claros la estudiaban y sabían la respuesta que ella quería dar.

 _—¿Cómo crees que puedo empezar una relación contigo sin pensarlo mucho antes? ¿Y si las cosas salen mal? ¿y nuestra amistad?_ —averiguó.

 _—Creí que nunca me dirías las razones que tienes para negarte a estar conmigo_ —soltó él con alivio.

Él se sentó a su lado y adoptó una postura reflexiva y después de unos momentos habló:

 _—Lo sé, no creas que no me lo he cuestionado también_ —reconoció —. _Sin embargo creo que no son las preguntas apropiadas ¿y qué va a pasar con nuestra amistad si ambos tenemos sentimientos que son más intensos? ¿podemos ser realmente amigos? Hikari… lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que siento por Sora o por Mimi._

Su lógica era incuestionable y certera. Era cierto… ¿podría seguir siendo sólo su amiga? ¿Podría soportar verlo junta a otra chica que no fuera ella misma? Ella se acercó tímidamente a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y él hizo algo que ella no se esperó. Le mostró el identificador de llamadas y era una chica. Él colgó la llamada delante de ella.

 _—¿Qué significa eso?_ —preguntó sorprendida.

Él sonrió. Apagó el teléfono y rompió el chip dentro del aparato.

 _—Si este es un factor que te hace retroceder y no confiar_ —dijo él seriamente —. Ya no debería ser más un problema.

Hikari lo miró sorprendida. Ella bien sabía lo importante que era para él su teléfono móvil; él era dela clase de persona que regresaba a casa por él si lo olvidaba, y eso nunca pasaba, porque jamás lo dejaba lejos de él. Lo que había hecho hablaba por él; decía mucho.

 _—¿Y los teléfonos de tus amigos y familia?_ —lo interrogó aún circunspecta.

 _—Les daré el nuevo en cuanto los vea y si tú te encuentras con ellos antes que yo, diles que mi teléfono sufrió un percance_ —sostuvo él sonriente.

Su corazón latió agitadamente, su estómago estaba revuelto, los dedos los sentía hormiguear. Tenía la sensación de que la temperatura había aumentado de pronto.

Hikari inclinó su cabeza hacia él, quien no tardó en captar su intención y dejando de abrazarla se acomodó para besarla. Su lengua y la de ella jugaban a encontrarse y a esconderse de su contraparte y súbitamente los besos dejaron de ser suficiente para expresar eso que ella sentía por él, y se recostó sobre el sillón. Ella lo arrastró consigo, dejándolo sobre ella. Takeru la miraba perplejo desde arriba y ella lo abrazó desde el cuello

 _—Quiero estar contigo_ —confesó finalmente —. _Si quiero ser tu novia._

Él sonrió enormemente, una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Era auténtica, él dejó caer su peso sobre ella. No todo, pero cierta parte de su anatomía masculina hizo contacto con la femenina de ella, si ella quería podía dilucidar y sacar sus propias conclusiones de lo que eso significaba, él no lo escondió; ella tampoco se alarmó.

 _—No te vas a arrepentir_ —aseguró él.

 _—Eso es lo que más quiero creer_ —exteriorizó.

 _—Hazlo_ —solicitó —. _Confía en mí._

Ella decidió que eso era lo que haría.

.

La decisión le duró exactamente menos de dieciocho horas. Al otro día, cuando no se lo esperaba, mientras iban de vuelta a sus casas, una chica tan solo al ver a Takeru lo encaró, ignorándola a ella que estaba justo a su lado.

 _—Te he estado llamando pero no he logrado comunicarme_ —manifestó ella.

 _—Ah, lo siento… mi teléfono está malo_ —justificó él.

 _—¿Me avisarás cuando esté bueno nuevamente?_ —consultó coquetamente —. _Eran interesantes nuestras llamadas nocturnas…_

Hikari observó cómo él se revolvió incómodo en su lugar. A ella por otro lado no le extrañó la situación. No era la primera vez que pasaban de ella de esa forma.

 _—Si, te avisaré_ —dijo él, despidiéndose con un gesto.

La chica, que era de otra escuela, se acercó a él y lo besó.

 _—Estaré esperando_ —le advirtió marchándose.

Hikari estaba con la boca abierta por la impresión, mientras veía cómo él se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su uniforme. Y tuvo la impresión de que esa no era la primera vez que ellos dos se besaban.

 _—No es lo que crees_ —fundamentó él.

 _—No, por supuesto que no_ —respondió ella mordaz —. _Respóndeme una cosa… ¿de verdad soy yo la primera a la que besas?_

El chico miró el suelo y ella lo supo: le había mentido.

 _—No había necesidad que me dijeras algo así_ —dijo molesta.

 _—Estás equivocada; eso es técnicamente cierto_ —respondió él esquivo —. _Eres la primera a la que yo beso, antes me habían besado, pero yo nunca hice primer movimiento._

De todas las respuestas que ella pensó oír, esa era ciertamente la justificación más mala que pudo él darle. Hikari se indignó y no se detuvo cuando él la llamó por su nombre. Sólo quería a su habitación…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que estén bien. Muchos saludos... esta vez les robaré un poco más de tiempo para contarles que no podré actualizar por lo que será casi un mes ;-; aun así voy a estar atenta a sus comentarios y no piensen que dejaré esto botado, de verdad es por fuerza mayor.**

 **Hasta entonces...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon Adventure TRI**

 **Hikari / Takeru (Takari)  
**

 **Advertencia: Basado en Digimon TRI**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Estaba enojada con ella misma por haber querido creerle a Takeru aun cuando las evidencias no parecían sustentar lo que él había manifestado como verdad y es que en el fondo esperaba que así hubiese sido, y el que el que no la hubiese besado sólo a ella no le molestaba por razones normales, sin embargo lo hacía, y por un motivo muy especial: ¿y si él notaba cuán inexperta era? Para ella, que había insistido en querer casarse con su hermano hasta cuando cumplió ocho años y que conoció a un chico de rasgos llamativos y luminosos, era difícil concebir la idea, porque Takeru había sido su único interés romántico. Taichi no contaba.

Ella recordó que había sentido algo duro presionarse contra ella. Era virgen, pero no tonta… sabía bien qué significaba eso ¿acaso él le estaba pidiendo tener sexo? No se había exaltado cuando lo sintió, porque se suponía que era algo que a la larga descubrirían juntos, pero no le agradaba la idea de pensar que él ya hubiese experimentado eso. Era una idea romanticona y estúpida, pero la había ilusionado el descubrir la sexualidad al mismo tiempo junto con él. ¿Hasta qué punto esa situación la perturbaba? ¿Cómo para dejar lo que habían comenzado? ¿Cómo para dejar de ser amigos? Ella no estaba segura, puesto que las expectativas de ambos eran posiblemente distintas, pero nuevamente eso era algo que no podría saber porque no le había permitido a él explicarse. De eso dos días, pero ya era domingo por la noche y al día siguiente, quisiera o no, lo vería.

.

Sintió la mirada de Takeru constantemente en ella, pero él no se acercó y a ella le hubiese gustado que él lo hiciera. Hikari se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba esperando demasiado de él. Él era sólo un chico.

 _—Hola, Yagami_ —escuchó.

Miró a quien la había saludado, y la reconoció como una de las chicas que había reconocido abiertamente estar interesada en Takeru.

 _—¿Al fin has decidido retirarte y dejar de seguir a Takaishi?_ —dijo mordaz.

 _—¿Qué te hace creer eso?_ —consultó interesada la chica.

 _—No estás con él justo ahora_ —notificó.

 _—¿No se te ocurrió pensar nunca que tal vez era yo el que la seguía a ella?_ –oyó a Takeru hablar.

Hikari miró hacia otro lado y la chica que la había encarado se retiró con indignación.

 _Takeru…_ -susurró Hikari.

 _Estoy cansado que cada vez que surjan problemas termines huyendo en vez de enfrentar las cosas_ –dijo él seriamente.

Ella estaba consciente que lo que él decía era cierto.

 _—Me mentiste_ –justificó su actuar.

 _—Y lo lamento, no volveré a tratar de protegerte de la verdad_ —respondió —. _No fue demasiado astuto de mi parte._

Ella le creyó, cada vez que Takeru le había dicho que lamentaba algo era cierto, además cuando él se comprometía con algo siempre cumplía.

 _—¿Podemos empezar a salir oficialmente?_ —inquirió él.

Titubeó un momento no tenía demasiados ánimos de contestar preguntas y aceptar que tenían una relación, en especial de su hermano.

 _—Está bien, Takeru. Acepto ser conocida como tu novia públicamente_ —contestó finalmente —. _Pero como me vuelvas a mentir te vas a enterar…_

Él asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no vio venir.

No era nada de extraño estar a su lado, lo que era raro era que estuvieran de la mano. Él había insistido en que esa era la manera más rápida de hacer que todos supieran la verdad de su relación. A ella en realidad la avergonzaba la situación.

 _—A esta altura de seguro ya llegaron los rumores a Taichi y a Yamato_ —agregó Takeru.

 _—Espero que no_ —contestó.

 _—¿Taichi irá con nosotros a todos lados?_ —consultó con horror Takeru.

 _—Eso me temo_ —acotó ella.

 _—Entonces… aprovechemos esto de manera inteligente_ —propuso él.

Ella titubeó, no comprendió al segundo a lo que él se refería, pero cuando él la besó comprendió.

 _—No estás del todo disculpado por haberme mentido_ —lo encaró.

 _—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?_ —quiso saber él.

 _—Dame un beso como nunca se lo hayas dado a otra_ —exigió.

Hikari observó que Takeru se volvió serio. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando pero había gente, que como ellos buscaba regresar a casa. Él la tomó de la mano y la guio detrás de un cuarto donde nadie sabía bien cuál era su utilidad.

 _—No conocía este lugar_ —recalcó Hikari.

 _—Desde hoy será nuestro lugar_ —dictaminó él —. _Y respecto a lo que me pediste…_

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando sus labios y los de él se encontraron. Habían sido pocos días sin haberse besado, pero ella lo había extrañado. Las emociones que se apoderaban de ella mientras la lengua de él jugaba con la suya eran adictivas. Más cuando aquel candoroso beso se desvió a su cuello y volvía cada cierto tiempo a sus labios, y cuando peligrosamente bajaba más al sur. Se sobresaltó al sentir como Takeru adivinó donde estaba su pezón y lo atrapó a través de la ropa.

 _—¡Oye!_ —lo detuvo ella.

El chico salió como de un trance y se removió incómodo con lo que había pasado.

 _—Me dejé llevar_ —se disculpó.

 _—¿Sí?_ —inquirió ella.

 _—Es que me gusta besarte más de lo que podrías siquiera imaginar_ —desveló él.

Ella buscó algún atisbo de broma en sus palabras y no lo encontró. Él decía la verdad y su corazón palpitó.

 _—No quería que te sintieras pasada a llevar_ —musitó —. _Creo que no dejo de cometer errores contigo._

No sabía bien cómo tomarlo, la relación con Takeru se estaba volviendo peligrosamente sexual y estaba en pleno conocimiento que algo como lo que había pasado hacía poco no iba a dejar de suceder, todo lo contrario, aumentarían y serían cada vez más demandantes.

 _—Sólo llevémoslo con calma_ —pidió ella.

 _—Pondré más de mi parte_ —le dijo a ella.

Algo en su semblante le dijo que no estaba segura de creerle.

 _—Te iré a dejar_ —le avisó.

 _—No es necesario, para mañana tenemos que hacer una tarea_ —desechó la idea.

 _—No te estaba preguntando, te estoy avisando que desde hoy te iré a dejar a tu edificio_ —expresó él —. _No es opcional._

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila. Conversaron de todo y nada en particular y en momentos como esos a Hikari se le olvidaba un poco el nuevo lazo que compartían y quedó perpleja con la reacción que tuvo él después de que se encontraran con los compañeros del equipo de futbol de Tai cerca de su casa. Venían de ella de hecho y habían hecho el comentario que habían esperado encontrarla ahí.

 _—¿Y esos quiénes eran?_ —interpeló él.

 _—Son amigos de mi hermano, del club de soccer_ —respondió sin dudar —. _¿Por qué?_

 _—¿Y siempre te saludan de esa forma?_ —interpeló —. _¿Y les hablas con tanta familiaridad?_

Ella no comprendió bien a qué se refería con lo de "saludar de esa forma"

 _—No comprendo a qué te refieres_ —respondió.

 _—¿Siempre les sonríes de esa forma?_ —especificó él.

 _—Desde luego, son muy simpáticos conmigo ¿por qué debería saludarlos de otra manera?_ —rebatió.

 _—¡Por supuesto que son simpáticos contigo! ¡Les gustas!_ —exclamó él.

 _—¿Ah?_ —dijo ella con incredulidad.

 _—A esos sujetos les gustas Hikari, por eso son tan amables contigo_ —le explicó.

 _—¿No pueden ser simplemente agradables porque si?_ —refutó.

 _—No_ —contestó tajante.

 _—Son simpáticos porque soy la hermana de Tai, no tienen más motivos que_ _ese_ —replicó.

 _—Estás equivocada, los hombres no actúan así porque si. Tienen un motivo para hacerlo_ —discutió él

Ella de verdad pensaba lo que decía y le pareció que él exageraba. No creía que las cosas fueran así.

 _—Estoy contigo ahora_ —susurró.

Takeru pareció complacido con esa respuesta y la aceptó, siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente al apoteósico edificio donde ella moraba.

 _—Te contactaré más tarde_ —se despidió.

 _—Sí, hablamos luego_ —contestó él.

No sabían cómo despedirse e hicieron un gesto con la mano.

Ella estaba en el ascensor cuando le llegó un mensaje de un número que no conocía: _"Hola Hikari, soy Nakajima del club de soccer de tu hermano, disculpa que haya robado el número de teléfono a tu hermano. Siempre te veo y recién hoy me atrevo a pedírtelo… ¿aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?"_

Ella no estaba segura de cuál de todos ellos era Nakajima, no los conocía por nombre. También desconocía cómo había conseguido en realidad su número, pero fuera de asustarla le pareció que había sido una buena estrategia. Se sintió halagada y dejó el mensaje sin responder. Había resultado ser que Takeru tenía razón con su dictamen, pero no se lo diría.

Finalmente cruzó la puerta de su casa y su hermano ya estaba ahí.

 _—Tardaste en volver_ —hizo el comentario Taichi.

—Sí —respondió.

 _—¿Sólo "sí"?_ —inquirió él.

 _—Es que me encontré con tus amigos_ —justificó ella.

Estuvo tentada a decirle que también había estado con su novio, pero se ahorró las palabras y las explicaciones, pero había algo que quería saber.

 _—¿Quién es Nakajima, Tai?_ —consultó.

 _—¿Y cómo lo conoces?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Me pareció que lo llamaban, pero no había oído de él antes_ —explicó.

Tai buscó en su teléfono móvil y se lo mostró.

 _—Este es Nakajima_ —e pasó el móvil —. _Tiene un año menos que yo._

Hikari entonces supo que ella era débil ante los hombres de ojos claros: Nakajima era muy atractivo y algo le provocó en su estómago. No se explicó cómo no lo había visto antes.

En la noche en la cama mientras chateaba con Takeru, revisó tres o cuatro veces el mensaje que había recibido de aquel número de remitente desconocido y estando a punto de borrarlo, siempre se retractaba. Finalmente no lo borró, pero tampoco lo contestó…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que estén bien, estoy de vuelta... Espero que les guste el capítulo y que como siempre me dejen saber si fue así a través de un muy apreciable review.**

 **Saludos y gracias por la espera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon Adventure TRI**

 **Hikari/Takeru**

 **Advertencia: spoilers de Digimon TRI. Escenas algo subidas de tono.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Hikari pensó que ser conocida como la novia de Takeru iba a ser más complejo, pero no lo fue. Supo más tarde por Mimi que él había dejado en claro que no iba a permitir ninguna clase de comentario al respecto de parte de nadie, que su vida privada, a diferencia de la pública, era un aspecto exclusivo de él, y nadie podía inmiscuirse en ella, y eso la hizo sentir bien y protegida. Era lo que en el fondo esperaba al admitir que tenían una relación.

Desde el suceso de la mentira él había tratado de compensarla, y había resultado satisfactorio dejarse mimar por él. Él estaba resultando ser un buen novio después de todo. La acompañaba a su casa todas las tardes como había dicho que lo haría, la invitaba a tomar helado e incluso lo dejaba pagar por ella, no siempre, pero las veces suficientes como para que el no sintiera pasado a llevar el mal entendido concepto de caballerosidad impuesto por la sociedad, sin embargo aunque no había hecho nada aún, ella había comenzado a chatear con un chico que no era él y era un secreto que ella no había compartido con nadie y a veces, cuando Takeru y ella caminaban de la mano, y el la quedaba mirando con sus ojos claros, se sentía culpable por aceptar las palabras de un chico distinto diciéndole lo linda que era.

.

Taichi había resultado ser más razonable de lo que imaginó, desde que supo que ella y Takeru tenían una relación más cercana que una amistosa él sólo le explicó algunos aspectos sobre lo que era tener una vida romántica que nunca pensó que su hermano le daría a conocer: sexo y embarazo y ella quedó petrificada al oírlo mencionar de la boca su propio hermano mayor. Él había hablado con Takeru a solas también y su novio nunca le quiso contar sobre cómo o de qué había sido la charla, pero si la de ellos había sido así, la de Takeru y Taichi no debió ir por un lado muy diferente.

Lo cierto era que sólo llevaban dos meses juntos, pero los besos cada vez se volvían más demandantes. Takeru respetaba cuando ella decía que guardara la distancia, pero lo cierto es que a ella cada vez le costaba más decir que no, y mantener sus manos alejadas de él también. Había escuchado decir en muchas ocasiones que los adolescentes tenían las hormonas revolucionadas, pero nunca imaginó que tan cierta podía ser esa aseveración y es que cuando él le besaba el cuello y respiraba en su nuca sentía un cosquilleo demasiado adictivo. Se extrañó un día cuando llegó un día a casa y su ropa interior estaba húmeda y después de que ocurrió esa vez se fijó que terminaba ocurriendo con demasiada frecuencia, hasta que comprendió que era algo muy natural que le ocurriera si las cosas con Takeru se volvían candorosas. De hecho tan solo el día anterior, cuando él había colado una mano por debajo de su sostén, ella terminó temblando cuando recordó lo bien que se había sentido. Sentir eso le daba un poco de temor, porque a veces sentía que era más fuerte que ella.

.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres que estemos solos? —cuestionó Takeru.

Era la pregunta que había estado temiendo, ella había estado evadiendo cualquier situación en la que ambos quedaran solos, porque ella sabía que dónde llevaría todo eso.

—No sé por qué dices eso —refutó ella.

No se sentía cómoda haciéndose la desentendida, pero sentía que estaban yendo muy apresuradamente.

—Al menos si vas a negar eso podrías mirarme a la cara y decir que es sólo una idea mía.

La chica sabía que él la había descubierto.

—Prefiero que me digas que no quieres nada conmigo a que seas poco clara y me evites —manifestó él.

Ella comprendió que él tenía razón, él no merecía que le hiciera eso.

—Creo que las cosas están yendo demasiado rápido para mí —aceptó ella —. Quizás para ti no sea la primera vez teniendo esta clase de acercamientos, pero si lo es para mí…

Takeru se aproximó ella e hizo que lo mirara.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarme directamente en vez de seguir haciendo inferencias sobre mí —habló molesto —. Las cosas que he hecho contigo no las he hecho con nadie, y si no lo detengo es porque de verdad lo quiero y creí que tú también.

Ella se sintió culpable, de algún modo seguía desconfiando de él, y decidió hacérselo saber.

—¿Y por qué pareces tener más confianza sobre el tema? —inquirió ella.

Takeru sonrió y ella se sonrojó. Su novio era realmente guapo…

—Porque he visto cosas que me imagino que tú no —respondió con sinceridad.

Su sonrojo fue más evidente después de esa declaración.

—No tengo experiencia, Hikari —le dijo al oído —. Sin embargo quiero tenerla y deseo que sea contigo…

Su mano izquierda que había estado en su costilla comenzó a subir, hasta que ascendió y se posó con seguridad en uno de sus pechos.

A Hikari se le cortó la respiración, pero no hizo nada para quitar su mano. Sintió como los dedos de él se movían alrededor de la areola, sensibilizando su pecho al ser estimulado, y aunque estaba con ropa ella podía sentirlo bien.

Takeru comenzó a besarla, mientras ella se aferró a su cuello, acariciando su cabello, dejando que la tocara, sin embargo cuando sus labios dejaron de estar en contacto con los de ella, Hikari sintió como descendían por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, bajando todavía más después de que ella gimiera. Ella supo que no estaba preparada para eso aún, y él asintió, volviendo a subir para besarla nuevamente.

Takeru se acomodó y quedó sentado, aunque aun rodeándola a ella por los hombros.

Hikari pudo ver de reojo el abultado pantalón de él, quien la descubrió mirándolo y sonrió.

—Si quieres verme, siempre puedes —le informó él.

Ella se sonrojó e hizo caso a lo que él le ofreció, porque si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino hubiese sido mentira. Aquella visión le pareció extraña y llamativa.

—Puedes tocar también —advirtió él.

Se sentía tentada y con temor accedió. Takeru cerró los ojos cuando ella sostuvo su erección. Hikari retiró su mano con rapidez después de eso.

Takeru sonrió y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

.

Desde hacía un par de semanas que Takeru no insistía en que fueran a su departamento. Desde que habían comenzado a experimentar eran pocos los días en los que no hacían alguna clase de avance, y era vergonzoso reconocerlo, pero a ella le estaba gustando las sensaciones que había descubierto junto a él, quien no la presionaba y parecía estar conforme con el ritmo que ella se sentía más segura, no obstante eso que estuvieron viviendo por meses se detuvo.

Era como si Takeru no fuera más su novio, estaba distante y retraido. Eso sin mencionar que no parecía interesado en ella como lo había estado en un comienzo. Ella no podía evitar pensar que tal vez se había enterado de que ella chateaba con Nakajima.

—Takeru —lo llamó.

Él la miró, y sus ojos representaban la tristeza en si misma.

—¡Takeru! –habló un poco más alto.

Estoy escuchando —le advirtió.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber ella.

—Sí —confirmó lacónicamente.

Sin embargo ella no le creyó, pero no le gustaba presionar a nadie a hablar si no lo quería hacer, menos a él, pero más tarde ella lamentó el no haberlo hecho, porque fue cuando se descubrió lo de la infección de Patamon y de que Takeru lo había estado ocultando

Sus Digimon habían perdido la memoria, pero ellos no, y era demasiado doloroso, especialmente para Hikari, el saber además que su novio no había confiado en ella para decirle algo tan importante como eso, la había lastimado.

—Terminemos, Takeru —solicitó ella.

De algún modo ella pensó que tal vez él reaccionaría, y quizás le contaría el por qué no había hablado con ella, y Hikari estaba dispuesta a aceptar su justificación, pero él no lo hizo y muy por el contrario él aceptó su petición.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

Y así fue como ellos dejaron su relación a un lado. Hikari no había querido terminar con él en primer lugar, pero las cosas no salieron como ella había pensado, y a modo de consuelo se decía a si misma que no estar con él era lo mismo que estar con él siendo esa persona ajena y distante.

Pero aquello no era completamente cierto…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinión :)**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon TRI**

 **Hikari / Takeru**

 **Advertencia: basada en Digimon Tri, pero no fiel a ésta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Hikari observaba a Takeru desde la distancia, y la verdad detrás de esa necesidad imperiosa de mirarlo con insistencia, era que lo extrañaba. La separación había sido definitiva porque desde ese día que habían acordado no continuar siendo novios, no habían vuelto a conversar, ni mucho menos habían quedado a solas de nuevo. Se veían en las reuniones del grupo, sí, pero tan distantes como se podía y sin cruzar palabras. Tampoco hubo nunca contacto visual, porque por mucho que lo miró su mirada nunca se encontró con la suya; no se había percatado de lo mucho que se comunicaban a través de los ojos antes de perder el privilegio de poder hacerlo.

No había querido terminar con él en primer lugar, lo había hecho con la intención de que reaccionara y que no la dejara ir, que saliera de su ensimismamiento, pero las cosas no resultaron como las había planeado y tenía que conformarse con revisar la entrada del blog que él solía escribir para saber cómo estaba, pero ni siquiera eso actualizaba, y antes de lo que podía calificar como el menos deseable de los sucesos, no pasaba un día sin una nueva entrada, y desde la última había sido ya habían pasado más de dos semanas…

Takeru estaba realmente afectado, y todo lo demás, aparte de su propia tristeza, era como si no existiera, ni siquiera ella, y eso le dolía, porque era como si no pudiera ver que él no era el único al que le estaba costando aceptar los hechos.

Todos estaban consternados con lo de que sus Digimon perdieran sus recuerdos, no obstante ella no tanto como los demás, y es que no podía evitarlo. Ninguno de ellos había tenía una vida tan dura como la de Tailmon, y su afecto por ella no disminuía por no compartir los mismos recuerdos; a diferencia de los otros Digimon, había tenido un tipo de vida diferente, y cargaba con mucha culpa y arrepentimientos que se transformaron en un dolor constante que sobrellevaba de la mejor manera posible, pero que existía. Sabía que eso la había hecho distinta al resto.

.

Hikari pensó antes de aceptar sus sentimientos que si no eran novios, en algún momento si es que las cosas no funcionaban, podrían volver a ser amigos, pero ese título ya no era suficiente para ella: haber aceptado que lo quería de manera romántica había sido difícil, pero lo había hecho cuando había estado completamente segura de lo que sentía por él no era solo amistad, cariño y aprecio. Ella nunca hubiese arriesgado lo que compartían sin antes tener la certeza acerca de cómo se sentía hacia él, por lo que trataba constantemente de ponerse en su lugar, pero no llegaba a comprender que se transformara de pronto en alguien que sólo se parecía físicamente a alguien a quien solía conocer.

Hikari entendía que aquello había sido cómo perder a Patamon de nuevo. Conocía bien esa historia de la primera evolución de Angemon, era un tema que todos sabían pero que nadie verbalizaba porque había sido traumático no sólo para Takeru, y las consecuencias y los sentimientos surgidos después de aquella experiencia, habían quedado grabado a fuego en el desarrollo de su carácter y personalidad. Después de aquello no había vuelto a ser el mismo, según su propio hermano y el testimonio de todos los demás cuando conversaron acerca de la situación de Takeru, porque para nadie pasó desapercibida su actitud y cuando reconoció delante de los demás que desde hacía un tiempo que su relación había acabado es que sintió más real la situación.

Hubiese deseado no haberlo puesto a prueba, porque de haber sabido que terminaría aislándose todavía más, hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto en su posición de novia, pero como amiga estaba limitada.

Nadie preguntó razones, simplemente asintieron, sin embargo cuando se despidieron, Yamato pidió hablar con ella a solas.

—Sospechaba que ustedes no estaban juntos —habló finalmente.

—Sí… —afirmó —. Ocurrió de ese modo.

Takeru no está bien –aseguró -. Mamá me ha dicho que difícilmente come y casi no sale de su habitación.

En un comienzo Takeru iba a las reuniones, pero había dejado de ir, primero dando excusas y luego simplemente dejó de atender llamadas y correos. Prácticamente estaba inubicable. Todo distanciamiento fue paulatino pero definitivo.

—No creo que alguien más pueda ayudarlo —dijo ella —. Tú eres su persona favorita…

Hikari sonrió al recordar lo que Takeru solía decir de su hermano. Para alguien que no entendiera qué tan fuerte podía ser el lazo entre hermanos, las declaraciones de su ex novio podían ser cuestionables y mal interpretadas, pero no para ella, que entendía su humor y compartía la admiración por un hermano mayor. Además de que con ello lograba incomodarlo y burlarse. Algo que Takeru sabía hacer muy bien.

—Hikari —la llamó Yamato con seriedad —. Esto me quedó grande… ya no sé qué más hacer.

El hermano mayor que siempre sabía cómo encausar o predecir la conducta del menor estaba reconociendo que no podía manejar la situación.

—Mamá está preocupada. Papá y Takeru no son realmente cercanos… y yo ya no sé cómo traerlo de regreso —se lamentó.

Yamato miró melancólicamente sus puños, y ella automáticamente entendió que había recurrido incluso a los golpes, y ellos jamás habían sido ese tipo de hermanos.

Era peor de lo que había sopesado.

—Yo sé que no están juntos… pero, ¿podrías por favor intentar hablar con él? —solicitó —. Sólo un intento.

La sola idea de sentirse ignorada y rechazada por él le atemorizaba, pero comprendió también la desesperación de Yamato al pedírselo a ella.

—Por favor —insistió.

Debía intentarlo, por él, por ella misma, por ellos. Sentía que se lo debía y también en lo más profundo, era algo que deseaba.

—Iré —aseguró con determinación.

Hikari solicitó que no hubiese nadie en la casa en el momento en que ella fuera, porque no quería que nadie fuera testigo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que eso podía ser lo mejor. Su madre, como siempre, aunque trataba de estar más en casa dada la situación de Takeru, no siempre lo conseguía, por lo que le había facilitado a él un juego de llaves para que fuera a verlo según le explicó Yamato, era libre de ir cuando lo estimase.

El día fue acordado y antes de darse cuenta, éste había llegado.

Cada paso que daba hacia el lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría la colocaba nerviosa. El departamento lucía como siempre, pero ella percibió algo distinto. La energía de ese lugar no era la habitual. Caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación de Takeru, que no respondió cuando llamó a su puerta, y armándose de valor, la abrió, llegando a su nariz un olor que sólo había sentido una vez que con su hermano visitaron la casa abandona de campo de un pariente. Su instinto fue llevarse la mano a la nariz con inmediatez, pero tras un segundo pensamiento imaginó que eso podía resultar ofensivo. Él estaba sentado en el computador de escritorio, con audífonos y jugando un juego que no conocía.

Batalló consigo misma la decisión sobre abandonar o continuar, pero eligió seguir, aunque se arrepintió cuando Takeru finalmente se dio cuenta de su intrusión. No la trató mal, no le dijo demasiado, pero la indiferencia fue tácita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Era lo mínimo que podía preguntar, pero ¿había sido necesario que la mirara como si ella fuera cualquier otra persona?

Se quitó los audífonos y pausó el juego, sin volver a mirarla parecía estar esperando su respuesta.

—Yo… eh, ¡hola!, ¿cómo estás? —habló con torpeza y lentitud.

La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros, y aunque no volvió a colocarse los audífonos, regresó a jugar.

Él la iba a ignorar.

Observó la habitación y la cama que siempre vio sin una sola arruga, en esa ocasión tenía las sabanas en el suelo, junto con el mismo cobertor que un día él le había pedido que lo ayudara a escoger. Las botellas plásticas repartidas por donde se miraba le dio el mensaje de que realmente no tenía interés en lo que lo rodeaba. Continuó reparando en los detalles y notó que la televisión estaba prendida no obstante, sin volumen, para terminar viendo ropa por todo el suelo, incluyendo la interior y aquello hizo que se avergonzara. No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a la ropa interior masculina, pero la de él tenía un efecto distinto.

Al parecer Takeru se percató de en donde había fijado su vista, porque pateó el bóxer hacia otro lugar, haciendo que volviera a encontrarse con su fría mirada.

—¿Mi hermano te pidió que vinieras? —consultó.

¿Debía decir la verdad? No encontró que hubiese motivos para mentir. Al parecer lo había hecho sentir incómodo.

—Sí, él me lo pidió —admitió —. Pero no vine por eso…

Giró la silla nuevamente, pero continuó sin volver al juego.

—Todos te extrañan —habló finalmente —. Las cosas sin ti no son las mismas.

Sintió que sus palabras no estaban llegando a él, pero tampoco era como que hubiese practicado que decirle; su esfuerzo era estar ahí.

—Ya nada es lo mismo —contestó.

La respuesta era certera. Era lo cierto, ya nada era lo mismo.

Las cosas, las personas, las circunstancias y las situaciones cambian –corroboró ella -. No siempre son lo que esperamos que sean, pero eso no significa que no intentemos sacar lo mejor de aquello.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —quiso saber él —. ¿O tratas de convencerte? ¿Y de paso convencerme a mí?

—No creo que las cosas deban continuar siendo como son todo el tiempo —explicó —. Se fosilizan y se inutilizan. Hay veces en que lo único que queda es avanzar…

—Pero ellos no son cosas… —respondió desanimado y algo molesto.

—No, por supuesto que no —rectificó —. Pero siguen siendo ellos en esencia.

—¿Y qué hay de todo lo que compartimos? ¿Qué hay de todos esos momentos que él no puede recordar? —inquirió.

—El que él no los recuerde no los hace menos reales —respondió —. Son tuyos y te pertenecen. Atesóralos.

Observó como él abrió la boca, pero como también finalmente la cerró sin decir nada.

—Es que siempre es lo mismo —soltó luego de un rato.

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó ella con interés.

—Siempre los lazos que forjo se rompen —explicó —. Y nunca está en mis manos el poder hacer algo para revertirlo o evitarlo.

Parecía realmente frustrado. Quizás simplemente había acumulado fracasos y nunca había expuesto como se había sentido al respecto. No podía decir que no lo entendía, porque ella también actuaba de esa manera. Era difícil decir esa clase de cosas.

—Me siento incomodo en la casa de mi hermano… Mi padre no sabe cómo tratarme, y yo tampoco sé bien qué decirle —expuso —. ¿Qué haré si me pasa lo mismo con Patamon?

Entendía que podía ser difícil, pero era realmente complicado para ella realmente ponerse en su lugar. Imaginar haber sido separada de su hermano era algo horrible; sentirse una persona ajena a su padre debía ser poco confortable además...

—Mi relación con papá tras la separación, mi hermano, Patamon, los amigos a los que tuve que dejar todas las oportunidades que me he tenido que mudar —relató.

Nunca había pensado en eso, dado que ella tras mudarse de Hikarigaoka no volvió a experimentar otro cambio, y de hecho no lo recordaba porque era muy pequeña, por lo que no le había afectado. También el tener que abandonar todo lo que conocía para llegar a un lugar distinto debía ser algo difícil de lidiar… No se había fijado en esas circunstancias de él.

Takeru estaba resultando más comunicativo de lo que había estimado que sería, por lo mismo no estaba preparada para responder con rapidez a aquello que él manifestaba. Miró sus manos que se habían convertido en puños y luego apoyó su cabeza en los brazos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Takeru… —lo llamó.

Él no respondió, y se aproximó hacia donde estaba. Acarició su cabello, que no se sintió tan suave como solía ser. Él siempre había sido un chico ordenado y limpio por lo que cada vez saltaba más al a vista que no era el Takeru de siempre. Él se volteó hacia ella y después de lo que se había sentido como eones se sostuvieron la mirada por un tiempo que transgredía la prudencia. Él era absurdamente atractivo y pensó en lo afortunada que había sido de haberlo conocido a una edad en la que esa clase de cosas no inhibían, porque él siempre había sido alguien que llamaba la atención.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —quiso saber él.

—Ya me preguntaste eso —respondió.

—No me convencieron tus razones —refutó.

—Porque quería verte —admitió.

—Si hubiese sabido que venías habría tomado un baño y ordenado mi habitación —dijo él.

Hikari sonrió. Él no le regresó la sonrisa, al parecer su presencia lo había incomodado.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo primero —ofreció.

Ella no hacía esa clase de bromas. Ella no era una mujer coqueta, pero se sentía algo extraña ese día.

—¿Esperarías a que tome un baño? —pidió él desde la misma posición.

Retiró su mano de donde hacía un rato se había posado.

—Sí —afirmó.

Él se levantó, y fue entonces que notó que quizás él se había hecho más alto o el que hubiese adelgazado hacía ese efecto visual.

Antes de atravesar la puerta, Takeru se detuvo un instante, y le regaló una sonrisa que no veía hacía mucho tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado haberte escuchado bromear así antes —espetó.

Ella escuchó sus pasos hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Lo cierto es que aunque no esperó que él hiciera una alusión en pasado acerca de su relación. Todavía a ella le costaba asumirlo, aun siendo quien había puesto el punto final.

Siguió el impulso de caminar hacia el baño y a medida que se acerca fue capaz de escuchar el agua corriendo. Se apoyó en la pared, sin poder quitar de su cabeza que él se estaba duchando desnudo a pocos metros. Su pulso acelerado se parecía a como se ponía cuando él la invitaba a ver alguna película. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que se sentía inexplicablemente excitada, aunque él no había hecho ninguna clase de insinuación para justificar su estado.

Definitivamente ella no estaba actuando igual que siempre, y él tampoco.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y Takeru, quien por algún motivo no estaba en la ducha aun cuando ésta seguía corriendo, estuvo de pie a su lado. No hubo advertencia y ella aunque en primera instancia corrió la mirada, volvió a fijarla en él, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella, aunque después de unos segundos se cubrió lo que pudo.

—No quedaba shampoo… —explicó.

Hikari dejó de mirarlo, y el aprovechó eso para volver a entrar al baño. El agua seguía corriendo uniformemente. Él no había tocado el agua todavía.

—¿Podrías traérmelo? —preguntó.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo tan cerca.

—Sí… —respondió —. Yo… yo lo traigo…

Takeru le indicó dónde podía encontrarlo, pero aunque podía escucharlo, no era capaz de decodificar su mensaje, por lo que se valió del sentido común para dar con él, consiguiéndolo con rapidez.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia la puerta que la separaba de su ex novio medio desnudo —que acababa de ver— y golpeó para indicarle que ya había regresado con lo que le había pedido. Él estiró la mano para sostener el envase sellado.

—Gracias —dijo.

—No es nada —respondió.

—Espérame —pidió.

Escuchó lo que adivinaba eran sus pasos hacia la ducha, y ella se alejó, sentándose en el sillón más próximo.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? Debería irse, todo era muy extraño, para empezar, Takeru estaba siendo sospechosamente comunicativo. Había invadido su espacio personal y además, lo había visto desnudo. Hecho en el cual no paraba de pensar, aunque trataba de pensar en otra cosa con desesperación.

Quería irse, pero también quería quedarse. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento él había salido del baño o de cuánto rato había pasado, porque sólo se percató cuando él colocó una lata helada en su mejilla. El contraste de la fría bebida al de sus mejillas acaloradas fue evidente y se llevó inmediatamente una mano al lugar afectado.

—¡Takeru! —lo llamó.

El chico sonrió, y por primera vez reconoció al hombre que por años había sido su amigo, del que se había enamorado años después. Él dejó la lata con la que la había sorprendido a un lado, y la sonrisa que apareció fue reemplazada por un rostro serio, y la mano que ella había colocado en su mejilla, la reemplazó él. Buscó sus ojos y ella con nerviosismo aceptó el reto y dio una buena contienda hasta que él interrumpió él mismo el contacto que había iniciado, besándola.

Se mentiría a si misma si no admitiera que ese había sido la razón por la que no se había ido. Había querido eso todo ese tiempo.

Abrió la boca con la intención de profundizarlo. Se había prometido a si misma ser más honesta con lo que sentía si alguna vez podía volver a estar como estaban, por lo que colocó todo de su parte para cumplir con aquello. Antes, todo lo experimentado con Takeru le había gustado, pero se había convencido de que no había necesidad de demostrárselo, por concepciones mal entendidas, por guardar las apariencias que en realidad poco le importaban en ese momento. Se había reprochado por no permitirse a sí misma disfrutarlo, y decidió jamás volver a arrepentirse por algo así.

Takeru la abrazó, y sus pechos ya sensibles con los pensamientos que por más que había intentado ahuyentar no había conseguido apartar de su mente, hicieron muestra de su existencia, que aunque humildes en tamaño se hacían notar.

Los pasos torpes que los llevaron hacia el sofá y la posterior caída la dejó sobre él, quien miró sin disimulo los pezones erectos ante la estimulación previamente recibida. Ella se cubrió acercándose más a él, evitando que pudiera ver y escuchó un profundo suspiro de parte de él y ella tocó su cabello, que aunque suave, estaba húmedo.

—Tu pelo está mojado —advirtió.

—Lo sé —confirmó él.

—Te puedes enfermar —espetó.

Aunque había dicho que no volvería a arrepentirse de no disfrutar, a decir verdad se sentía algo nerviosa por la situación. Y acalorada.

—¿Dónde está el secador? —interrogó.

—En el baño —respondió.

Ella se levantó y camino al baño se acomodó la ropa. Podía sentir su rostro arder, y para variar se había acobardado.

Regresó a donde estaba Takeru con el secador y con la vista buscó un enchufe, dando con uno cerca de donde estaba él.

—Te lo secaré —ofreció.

Él sonrió y consintió el ofrecimiento.

Su pelo había recuperado la suavidad y poco a poco dejaba atrás la humedad. Sus manos se encontraban entretenidas recorriendo el cabello del chico, quien parecía realmente relajado con ello.

Observó que ya estaba seco, por lo que continuar con el secador estaba absolutamente demás. Lo apagó, pero continuó con el improvisado masaje.

—No necesitas cepillarte el pelo —recalcó ella —. Es increíble que tu pelo sea tan dócil y que vuelva a su peinado de manera natural.

Él no respondió por lo que sopesó la opción de que pudiera estar dormido, pero al colocarse frente a él, pudo notar que realmente no lo estaba. Ya lo había visto, no era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Takeru estaba excitado.

—Agradezco tu preocupación —dijo él —. Sin embargo, creo que se te hará tarde.

No eran más de las seis de la tarde.

—Oye… —inició el dialogo nuevamente —. ¿Quieres ver alguna cosa?

El chico la miró extrañado. Usualmente él le decía eso cuando quería compartir un rato exclusivamente a solas con ella.

—No te creo que no te hayas dado cuenta —dejó ver él —. Pero una ducha y un masaje sobrecarga de emoción masculina a quien sea.

Miró con descaro el lugar aquel que se alzaba luchando contra la gravedad.

Takeru le recordó sobre la lata que le había ofrecido, y ella sin responder se dirigió a donde estaba para buscarla. Tenía sed y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca seca, y con tragos cortos ya que no era de aquellos valientes como su hermano que parecía inmune al gas, sació su necesidad de líquidos, no obstante su corazón se aceleró al notar la presencia de él muy próxima a ella.

—Esa era la última lata de esa —dijo con tristeza —. Y con lo que me gusta…

Se acercó y sin verla directo a los ojos con sus dedos limpió lo que parecía restos del líquido recientemente bebido. Lo que dijo a continuación, tomó de toda la valentía que había acumulado en base a arrepentimientos y deseos frustrados…

—¿Quieres intentar probar si aún queda más? —insinuó.

Posiblemente su voz había temblado con el ofrecimiento o había sonado extraña, pero su propuesta no tardó en ser aceptada…

.

Se sentía algo incomoda, tenía la impresión de que cualquiera podía adivinar lo que había estado haciendo, pero también no podía evitar sonreír… ¿por qué estaba tan consciente de los demás? No había ido con la intención de terminar haciendo esa clase de cosas con él, pero había sucedido y no lo había detenido. Lo había deseado y no se contuvo. Se había sentido como algo correcto, a pesar de que ese no había sido su propósito inicial.

No mucho después de llegar a casa le llegó un mensaje de Takeru preguntando si había arribado bien, sin embargo aunque él respondió todas las preguntas que le hizo, no pudo evitar notar que había un perceptible intervalo de tiempo entre una respuesta y otra.

A la siguiente semana, él regresó a clases, y al mirarlo sabiendo lo que habían hecho no podía evitar sonrojarse.

En el receso, Takeru le indicó que lo siguiera.

Había querido besarlo todo ese tiempo, había despertado algo en ella que desconocía. Cuando habían comenzado a tocarse también le había pasado, pero ahí perduraba todavía algo de temor a admitir lo que quería, pero tras haber compartido una experiencia como esa con él, no le encontraba sentido a seguir negándolo, por lo que se aproximó a él.

—Yo… discúlpame —se alejó.

Algo andaba mal.

—No me mal entiendas —comenzó

Sintió que sabía lo que venía y que no quería escucharlo. El rostro de él indicaba que no estaba agradado, y nunca le había pasado.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —confesó sonrojado, pero serio —. Nunca voy a olvidar que tú fuiste la primera mujer con la que he estado.

No quería que continuara hablando, ¿por qué no sonaba el teléfono? ¿por qué nadie llegaba e interrumpía? Siempre ocurría cuando habían estado a punto de decir algo importante en el pasado, ¿por qué no ocurría lo mismo en esa oportunidad…?

—Nunca podría arrepentirme, porque eres la mujer más importante de mi vida —reconoció.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no eran precisamente de emoción por esas palabras que sonaban a despedida, y especialmente a rechazo.

—... pero la verdad es que yo no estoy buscando retomar nuestra relación —clarificó.

No salieron lágrimas, en algún momento dejaron de ser una amenaza y se quedó estática porque sintió de pronto demasiado frío. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, y eso era mucho decir considerando lo débil que había sido cuando era niña.

—¿Podrías dejarme sola? —solicitó ella.

—¿Estarás bien? —quiso saber él.

A ella le pareció irónico que precisamente le preguntara eso. Hubiese querido decírselo, pero no quería hablar con él.

—Por favor —insistió.

Él asintió y hubiese preferido no haberse dado cuenta de su mirada preocupada, porque en ese momento no quería saber de él, ni de nadie. Menos obtener una mirada de esa clase de su parte.

Finalmente él la dejó sola, y ella se sentó, aun sintiendo frío comenzó a temblar y a recogerse, intentando de algún modo hacerse más pequeña y desaparecer…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? Absolutamente nada.**

 **Ha pasado casi un año desde la última actualización y lo siento... alguien bromeó por ahí en los reviews que probablemente publicaría antes de las OVAS de febrero, y no se equivocó, tardé demasiado, pero le tengo buenas noticias y es que sólo queda un solo capítulo. Además éste capítulo como forma de compensación -o castigo, ahí ustedes deciden- es tres veces más largo que los otros.**

 **Me comprometo a subir la última entrega antes del estreno de las OVAS en septiembre...**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y si notaron que no era igual la narración es que he tratado de recuperar el hilo, pero ha costado.**

 **Por cierto, la razón de por qué no escribí el lemon es porque aquí no parecen apreciar demasiado ese género, pero estoy dispuesta a oir sus sugerencias.**

 **Apreciaría sus reviews, contesto dudas y consultas...**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon TRI**

 **Hikari / Takeru**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

—¿Por qué olvidaste lo que teníamos tan rápido? —interpeló violentamente.

Aquello era surrealista. Takeru, después de casi dos meses en las que en contadas ocasiones se había dirigido a ella, sujetaba su brazo y le exigía una respuesta algo que ella ya había dado por finalizado.

—Suéltame —pidió.

Él lo hizo al instante en el que ella lo solicitó, pero su agarre había sido tan brusco que no había podido evitar llevarse una mano para aliviar de algún modo el repentino dolor surgido.

Takeru observó lo que había hecho y trató de aproximarse. Él nunca había sido violento con ella, por lo que no quería hacerlo sentir mal, sin embargo ella impidió que se acercara.

—Estoy bien —le dejó saber.

Tenía una expresión extraña, por lo que dejó de frotar la zona afectada. Al parecer efectivamente se había sentido mal al haber sido tan brusco.

—Yo… -dijo ella —. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Ella había oído perfectamente clara la pregunta que había sido formulada, pero quería estar segura de no haberlo imaginado, porque en su mente eso parecía algo completamente inverosímil.

—Sí —admitió él.

No había podido evitar que su corazón se acelerara. No podía ser de otra manera porque se sentía inquieta con solo estar en su mismo salón, era evidente que estando tan cerca tu cuerpo la traicionaría, porque no importaba lo que tratara de imponerse a sí misma, sus sentimientos eran delatados por su cuerpo traidor.

Había visualizado en su mente, que la detenía justo como lo había hecho segundos antes para decirle que se había arrepentido de haber terminado con ella y que regresaran, pero a medida que pasaron las semanas comenzó a aceptar que aquello no tendría lugar, por lo que "surrealista" no dejaba de cruzar su mente al estar viviéndolo.

Su voz tembló.

—¿Él te trata bien? —consultó.

Hablar de su novio con su ex novio debía sentirse como una especie de triunfo. Había empezado con él por ese motivo. Él había aparecido poco después de que Takeru había expresado su nula intención de retomar su relación. El estar con ese chico significaba que había superado lo de ellos, pero por el contrario de lo que había sopesado, había resultado sólo muy incómodo que le preguntara sobre él.

Ella asintió. Él pareció conforme con la respuesta.

—Sí algún día él te hace daño… —comenzó.

¿De verdad iba a ser Takeru tan cliché como para actuar como un ex novio preocupado cuando la había dejado justo después de que se habían acostado?

—Cállate —replicó ella —. No necesito escuchar eso de ti.

Nunca le había respondido así, pero la ira había sido superior a su autocontrol. Las personas cínicas no eran de su agrado, y sentía que en eso él se había convertido.

Él no replicó, y sólo miró el suelo.

—Siempre serás importante para mí —habló él.

La sonrisa que se reflejó en sus labios no era porque le causara gracia que repitiera justo lo que había dicho cuando había sentido pisoteados sus sentimientos. Era una sonrisa o lágrimas, y ella prefirió la primera. No quería mostrarle debilidad a quien más poder tenía para dañarla.

—Sí, eso lo dejaste claro la última vez que conversamos —respondió —. Y yo quería agradecértelo.

Takeru la miró contrariado.

—Gracias por haber sido directo y sincero conmigo —respondió.

Haber llegado a esa conclusión le había costado muchas noches de reflexión, pero finalmente aunque todavía doliera, a decir verdad hubiese sido peor que él hubiese estado con ella por sentirse responsable por haber tomado algo que ella había ofrecido. No había sido exclusivamente culpa de él, ella tenía una importante cuota de responsabilidad en lo que había acontecido.

—Tú siempre serás alguien significativo para mí, y aunque todavía creo que no pueda, eventualmente seré capaz de conversar contigo y compartir acerca de los recuerdos que hemos creado juntos —confesó.

Quería que supiera eso, aunque no había sido parte de sus planes iniciales decirle que todavía le afectaba, era verdad que no había modo de que se olvidara de todo lo vivido con él, porque eran más cosas positivas que negativas.

Le pareció ver que él se mordía el labio inferior, pero no podía estar segura, porque él le dio la espalda.

Quería decir algo, o que él hablara, pero el silencio era perturbador.

—Me voy —anunció —. Iba de camino a encontrarme con alguien.

—¿Tu novio? —quiso saber.

—Sí —admitió.

Era la verdad. Habían quedado de juntarse y al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir a un paso más rápido si quería llegar a la hora.

—Hay algo que quiero saber… —dijo él —. ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo conoces?

Lo ubicaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no había llegado a conocerlo hasta hacía unos meses.

—Un tiempo —respondió sin comprometerse a dar un tiempo determinado.

Él se volteó hacia ella nuevamente, y vio una sonrisa.

—No deja de molestarme el hecho de que a mí me hubieses dicho que si sólo después de rechazarme muchas veces —se sinceró.

Ella recordaba bien esos momentos en los que se había contenido aun cuando él le había dado claros indicios de que su interés por ella no estaba limitado solamente a una profunda amistad, pero eso que estaban viviendo en ese

—Porque era esto lo que quería evitar… —justificó.

No tenía ánimos de seguir hablando con él, y ya se le había hecho tarde, por lo que sin despedirse ni agregar alguna otra cosa, continuó con su camino.

Una vez en su habitación, ella comenzó a recordar el último tiempo…

….

Nakajima se lo preguntó, y ella dijo que sí. Había pasado un tiempo prudente desde que había terminado de manera oficial con Takeru. No tenía ningún motivo para decirle que no, por lo que terminó aceptando. Él la hacía reír y cada vez que le enviaba un mensaje él respondía al instante. Ella quería atención y reciprocidad, y con él lo obtenía. Se había transformado en la novia de un chico que no era su rubio otrora mejor amigo y había resultado mucho menos complicado de lo que había sido con él, aunque no quería caer en comparaciones, había resultado ser un chico que se divertía con películas de argumentos simples, su vocabulario era limitado, no leía un libro distinto a los designados en clases y en realidad él era feliz jugando futbol y mirando los partidos de sus jugadores favoritos. Si quería reír, reía, si quería gritar, lo hacía. Era un chico honesto con sus sentimientos, y que ayudado del deporte que tanto le gustaba, tenía un físico fuerte y atlético.

Era fácil estar con él y era justo lo que necesitaba. De por sí sabía que ella misma era complicada.

—No me gusta que me diga "cuñado" —se quejó Taichi —. Termina con él.

Su hermano no escondía el hecho de que su novio no era su persona favorita.

—Hablaré con él —ofreció.

—¿Para dejarlo? —consultó con ilusión —. ¿Te acompaño?

Hikari sonrió, porque no perdía oportunidad en sugerir que terminara su relación. Podían estar hablando de Nakajima directamente, o del clima, y Tai encontraba la manera de relacionarlo y pedírselo.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? —indagó.

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero no conseguía darle una respuesta que sirviera siquiera para considerarla. No tenía ningún argumento.

—Porque le huelen los pies —explicó.

—Después de todos estos años viviendo contigo eso no es un problema —refutó —. Soy inmune.

Observó a su hermano hacer una mueca de enojo, y aunque se había hecho el ofendido, sabía que no estaba en sus manos, que aquella era exclusivamente su decisión.

—Mañana iré a verlos jugar —anunció.

Su hermano habló después de un gran sorbo que Hikari estuvo seguro segura fue casi todo el contenido de la lata.

—¿De verdad te gusta ir a ver los partidos? —indagó Tai —. El de mañana no es muy importante y es temprano.

—Siempre te he acompañado —respondió.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté —inquirió él.

En realidad no era realmente fanática del deporte de contacto, y a veces tenía que admitir que sentarse en las duras tarimas por los más de noventa minutos que a veces tardaban, le hacían doler el trasero.

No me molesta –contestó -. Me gusta verte jugar.

—¿A mi verdad? —investigó contento —. ¿Por mí?

Ella sólo entonces notó que con su respuesta había hablado demás.

—Lo cierto es que no pienso que sea el deporte más interesante del mundo —confesó.

Le cerró un ojo y Taichi sonrió.

Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo reticente de estar a su lado. Se ponía nerviosa y el poder haberle dicho que era importante para ella aunque hubiese sido de manera indirecta era la prueba más fehaciente de que sólo había sido una confusión debido a su inexperiencia, pero con Takeru lo había confirmado, porque lo que había hecho con él nunca lo sopesó con nadie más y no podía dejar de sentir alivio por eso.

—Si es que quieres levantarte más temprano de lo acostumbrado podemos irnos juntos —ofreció.

En otra época lo hubiese hecho, pero no tenía demasiados ánimos de levantarse todavía más temprano, aunque eso significara estar más tiempo con Tai.

—Lo sabré mañana al despertar —no se comprometió —. Colocaré la alarma, temprano, pero si no encontramos a tu hora de salida, nos vemos en el lugar del encuentro.

—No te irás conmigo —aseguró él.

No dije eso –se defendió.

—Así será —determinó él —. Ya te da vergüenza andar con tu hermano mayor.

Hikari sonrió y no le respondió ni negativa ni positivamente, y su hermano luciendo derrotado por la "traición" que significaba dejarlo ir solo, desapareció tras una última mirada de resentimiento fingido en contra de ella.

Definitivamente, como pocas veces, Taichi había tenido razón, porque cuando despertó —y no había sido por la alarma porque no la oyó—, había estado segura de que tendría tiempo para llegar, pero se había equivocado. Había dormido más horas de las que había previsto. No había notado que estaba más cansada de lo habitual, aunque había sido algo positivo, porque se enteró de que el equipo de su hermano había perdido por más de tres goles de diferencia y no le gustaba estar cerca de él cuando perdía, porque desquitaba su ira en las situaciones más insospechadas, aunque al día siguiente recuperaba su habitual buen humor y disposición, por lo que todos en casa mantenían su distancia y respetaban su enojo. Aun le costaba a su hermano aceptar que él no era el único responsable de que su equipo perdiera. Todavía a su edad tenía problemas en relegar.

.

Dónde Takeru había sujetado, había quedado una marca. Odiaba que en su cuerpo quedara cada una de las batallas proferidas, ya fueran unos dedos o un encuentro fortuito con la esquina de algún mueble, a diferencia de su hermano, que en vez de salir lastimado contra el mismo mueble que a ella le había costado un moretón de semanas, él había terminado destruyéndolo con el impacto, sin una sola secuela.

Esa marca le recordó que aquel encuentro había sido anormal, pero al menos le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que no lamentaba el tiempo compartido y de verdad esperaba el momento que le había prometido llegaría con naturalidad en algún momento en el futuro acerca de poder estar en el mismo espacio, sin afectarle, como antes, porque no podía decir que su vida sin él era mejor, antes que su novio había sido su mejor amigo, en una de las personas en las que más confiaba, y no era lo suficientemente madura para no necesitarlo, a pesar de todo.

.

En un comienzo la simpleza de su novio la había atraído. Había sido bueno para ella el poder saber con claridad qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero el que no hubiese misterios lo convertía en alguien, lo admitiera o no, poco interesante. También estaba aquello que no habían muchos temas de los cuales pudieran conversar. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado, pero si antes no evadía su compañía, desde hacía unas semanas que ni siquiera se molestaba en darle buenos pretextos para no verlo, porque si tenía que aceptar que había algo de él que le gustaba, era que sabía besar lo suficientemente bien como para hacerla olvidar por un momento que él era una persona un tanto aburrida, pero en una relación había más que contacto físico, y cuando no la besaba, podía casi palparlo.

" _¿De verdad tienes que hacer tu tarea?"_

Le preguntó por segunda vez en el mismo día.

Ella miró sus cuadernos y si bien tenía que hacerla, no urgía en realidad, porque era para la siguiente semana.

" _Sí"_

Sus respuestas escuetas y monosilábicas indicaban su escasa capacidad de compromiso. No era culpa de él, sino de ella, y aquello le estaba haciendo sentir mal. No disfrutaba haciéndolo, por lo que había decidido no seguir alargándolo.

" _Pero creo que puedo empezar más tarde. ¿Dónde nos veremos?"_

No era muy imaginativo: en el lugar de siempre. Nada novedoso, pero al verlo sonreírle de esa manera olvidó por un instante su cometido. Nunca pensó que sería tan susceptible al encanto de la belleza masculina. Y ella no creía que mereciera que él le sonriera de esa manera tan honesta, porque a ella le costaba trabajo devolvérselo.

Una de las razones por las que además había estado evitándolo, era porque su compatibilidad física estaba colocando en peligro su raciocinio. Ya se había dejado llevar una vez por sus sentimientos obteniendo el resultado ya conocido, si se dejaba llevar porque su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos que él proporcionaba con maestría, perdería el escaso sentimiento de autorespeto que había recuperado, y que poco a poco había ganado. No había sentido que había sido el momento en ese entonces, y en la actualidad tampoco creía estar preparada para sobrellevarlo.

Su abrazo apretado hacía que pudiera sentir su cuerpo pétreo por el ejercicio, y trató de recobrar algo de espacio.

Ella sugirió entrar a una cafetería, pero él la sorprendió teniendo otro plan en mente.

—Yo sé cuánto te gustan los helados y mira… —extendió su mano.

Era publicidad alusiva a un nuevo lugar, aunque el nombre era de una prestigiosa marca italiana, en la que hacían un significativo descuento.

—Estuve una hora en una fila para conseguirlo —evidenció sonriendo.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Había estado esperando esa inauguración, a la que había acordado de ir con Takeru cuando le contó con alegría acerca del anuncio de la apertura de ese local en Odaiba.

—G-gracias —agradeció.

El chico, por algo que a ella le gustaba, había hecho algo lindo sin necesidad de tener que pedírselo. Se sintió culpable e incapaz de acabar con la relación, sabiendo que no sería ese día, debía hacerlo pronto, aunque se le hacía fácil olvidar cuando su cálida mano sujetaba la suya y le sonreía de esa manera en las que sus ojos se cerraban por completo.

.

—Hikari –la llamó su hermano —. Debes terminar con él.

—Taichi, eso ya dejó de ser gracioso –justificó.

—Es que él tiene… él es muy… —intentó hablar Tai.

Estaba claro que intentaba decirle algo, pero no era capaz de transmitir lo que esperaba comunicarle. Pocas veces había visto a su hermano así, por lo general él era directo y no notaba que podía lastimar con las palabras.

Había decidido hacía un tiempo que debía terminar con su novio, pero era como si la oportunidad no surgiera, y era bastante simple simplemente olvidar su cometido.

—Tai –pidió ella —. ¿Puedes decirme por favor por qué?

Su rostro era carmesí. Definitivamente había algo.

—El asunto es que… —comenzó.

Su hermano hacía unos gestos con los dedos que no lograba comprender.

—No te entiendo —espetó.

Suspiró profundamente y mirando hacia cualquier lugar excepto a ella, lo soltó:

—Él es _muy_ "grande"... —confidenció.

En un comienzo no comprendió, pero tan pronto entendió a qué se referiría ella estaba segura de haber alcanzado el mismo color que él en la escala de rojos. No tenía que preguntarle como lo sabía, vergonzosamente tenía conocimiento de cómo se comportaban los hombres estando solos, llegando a ser menos varoniles de lo que ellos creían que eran comparándose con los demás.

No supo qué contestar.

—Bueno, eso no es problema tuyo —se defendió.

—¡Hikari! —su hermano la llamó alzando la voz —. ¡No creas que es fácil o agradable para mí decírtelo! ¡Que tenga que preocuparme por esa clase de cosas!

De algún modo aquello había conseguido inquietarla. Taichi lo había logrado. Ella no sabía realmente cuándo un pene era grande, había visto a su hermano cuando eran pequeños y más recientemente también a Takeru, y evidentemente le atribuía a la edad el que Takeru lo tuviera más grande a como recordaba el aparato reproductor masculino. Sacudió su cabeza y no quiso pensar en eso, aunque sabía que eventualmente, si seguía con Nakajima, lo comprobaría…

.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me digas por mi nombre de pila? —consultó.

Ni siquiera había notado que no lo hacía.

—No estoy acostumbrada —rebatió.

Te he escuchado referirte a otros chicos por su nombre –refutó él.

—Son mis amigos —justificó —. Los conozco hace años.

No había sido su intención, pero tan pronto dijo aquello el chico dejó de abrazarla, y dónde había estado su brazo, llegó el frío aire donde antes irradiaba calor.

—Ya sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto —reconoció.

Sus ojos se desviaron a aquella parte de la anatomía masculina de la que su hermano había hablado con tanta preocupación, sin querer.

Con Takeru había dolido, la segunda vez un poco menos, pero había sentido más… si él era más grande que eso entonces ella…

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Los rodeó una atmosfera de incomodidad que desde hacía poco tiempo se estaba transformando en algo habitual.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

Sus labios se encontraron y su lengua pocos segundos después hizo su aparición. El chico sabía cómo obviar las incomodidades, porque cuando la besaba conseguía que lo hiciera ella también y nunca lo había hecho, pero todo lo bueno que había logrado desde que las acciones reemplazaron las palabras, fue olvidado cuando el chico tocó donde nunca lo había hecho, y a ella no le gustó y se levantó.

—Pensé que ya estaría bien —murmuró el chico —. Lo lamento, debí preguntarte antes.

Estaba asustada y sonrojada. Lo que él había hecho no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero sí con él.

Se había sobresaltado y sobrereaccionado, y lo había hecho sentir mal, aun cuando no era su culpa. Era el siguiente paso después de todo, se suponía que era algo que pasaría de manera natural, pero su reacción no lo había sido en lo absoluto.

—No es tu culpa —rectificó ella.

Él no respondió.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? —consultó.

—No te preocupes, vivo cerca —rechazó.

El chico no volvió a insistir.

Por su culpa las cosas habían llegado a ese punto en el que querer seguir creyendo que podía continuar engañándose era insostenible.

.

Desde hacía una semana que ya había sido sincera con el chico, quien se despidió de ella con una sonrisa enorme y un beso que ella de buen ánimo aceptó corresponder. No hubo dramatismo alguno y por el contrario, le agradeció el tiempo que pasaron juntos y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

El día siguió brillando, el mundo siguió girando.

Había conocido a un buen chico y no se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad, aunque no hubiese llegado demasiado lejos, no obstante no le daría el placer a su hermano de decirle que había hecho justamente lo que esperaba que hiciera, trataría de prolongarlo todo lo posible.

.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —consultó Sora.

Era evidente que desbordaba de alegría. A ella le parecía incluso ridículo el que anduviera con una sonrisa desde que se había enterado de la noticia.

—Es que tengo una preocupación menos —respondió.

Finalmente, Taichi por boca del mismo Nakajima había descubierto que no eran novios.

—¿Y no nos puedes contar? —inquirió Mimi —. ¿Te echaste novia por fin?

Yamato se acercó y lo abrazó del cuello.

—Ya cuéntanos —solicitó.

Su hermano, quien estaba siendo torturado por su amigo la miró implorante, y ella le transmitió de manera no verbal que no lo hiciera.

—No puedo —contestó apenas.

Desde que habían conseguido reencontrarse con sus Digimon y reestablecido la conexión, todos estaban más alegres. Había sido difícil, pero como en esencia seguían siendo ellos mismos, y tan bien los conocían, que no habían tardado en ser similar a la de antes, tan parecida que habían momentos en los que olvidaban los hechos suscitados. Era fácil de percibir, porque incluso Takeru se encontraba entre ellos.

Todos estaban intentando sonsacarle la información a Taichi que sabía que no podía hablar. O eso creyó.

—¡Hikari está soltera! —gritó.

Los chicos que ya lo estaban desvistiendo y haciéndole cosquillas en los pies, lo soltaron, decepcionados.

—Eres un insensible, Tai —se quejó Sora.

—No cambias —reprochó Mimi

Sus dos amigas caminaron hacia ella, mientras podía oír los regaños del mayor de ellos.

—Tu siscon es preocupante a esta edad —resaltó.

—¡Ustedes me obligaron! —se justificó.

—¿Cómo puedes alegrarte por lo que está pasando tu hermana? —Yamato continuó.

No pudo seguir escuchando, porque Sora y Mimi ya habían llegado a su lado, y les prestó la atención que merecían.

—Vamos a por helados Hikari –ofreció Sora —. Yo invito…

Ellas parecían tener la idea de que estaba triste, pero antes de poder aclararlo, la habían arrastrado junto con ellas, dando por terminada la reunión de ese día. Le dio una última mirada al grupo, los cuales todos estaban concentrados en Taichi y su poco tacto, a excepción de Takeru, quien estaba mirando de manera fija en dirección a ella.

Ella desvió la mirada, no había razón por la cual mantener aquel contacto visual. Ella ya no sentía en su estómago esas sensaciones que él despertaba antes y esa angustia que la acompañaba, muy por el contrario, le sonrió acto tras el cual se internalizó en la conversación que ellas sostenían acerca de a dónde ir.

Por fin podía decir que las cosas estaban realmente bien, había llegado el día en el que se sentía que podía volver a compartir con quien había sido por años su mejor amigo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Iba a ser originalmente el final, pero leyendo los comentarios quizás iba a ser demasiado apresurado, por lo que el último será el siguiente. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Agradezco muchísimos los reviews :D**

 **Hasta pronto**


End file.
